Kardia Mou
by Rowdrain.Kanovich
Summary: A história antes da história. Inspirado no Gaiden de Kardia, o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião  Lost Canvas.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence (ah, jura?)**

**Personagens: Kardia e Calvera (**_**Kardia's Gaiden 10**_**)**

**Observação: primeira fic em português citando o **_**Kardia's Gaiden**_

**Título: Kardia Mou**

* * *

><p>MALDIÇÃO!<p>

Foi o primeiro pensamento que me veio à cabeça quando entrei naquela taverna. O meu destino, que já não era lá tão bondoso comigo, tinha que aprontar mais uma. Eu era, sem nenhuma dúvida, um incriado dos deuses. Apenas isso poderia explicar a minha maldosa sina. Após uma missão medíocre, sem emoção nenhuma e com nível de desafio zero, eu aproveitei o tempo livre para arejar minha cabeça e me afogar num caneco de ouzo* ou talvez de tsipouro*¹. Despojado da armadura, busquei uma taverna diferente da que costumava frequentar e que havia fechado por conta das confusões cotidianas.

Há algo que você precisa saber. Nós, gregos, quando estamos em uma taverna, agimos como animais. E isso é muito, muito bom. Acredite, você se sente livre. Principalmente quando sabe que estão todos como você. O desafio em uma taverna é ouvir a própria voz no meio de tantos gritos e discussões acaloradas. Sem contar quando há música... O verdadeiro retrato de um pandemônio. Nada me diverte mais!

Sentei-me em uma mesa bem afastada das demais, ouvindo os diálogos sem nexo dos imbecis que ali estavam, já bêbados demais para fazerem qualquer sentido que fosse. Eu estava naquele momento imaginando se conseguiria voltar bêbado ainda naquela noite para o Santuário ou se seria melhor dormir nos arredores da vila. Não que eu me importasse com isso, mas já tinha sido flagrado bêbado por alguns companheiros de Santuário algumas vezes e recebido uma advertência do velhote do Sage. Se querem saber, estou pouco me lixando pra isso. Que se danem, _munga tis (_seus idiotas)! Pft!

Enquanto aguardava que me servissem, saquei uma maçã que havia pegado de cortesia em uma das quitandas de Rodório, começando a "roê-la" sem muito ânimo, com o olhar perdido em um lugar qualquer. E foi quando aconteceu. Por detrás de mim, uma voz feminina se anunciou e eu não pude evitar arregalar meus olhos diante daquele tom inconfundível.

- O que vai querer? Já digo que, se for bebida, é melhor não exagerar e causar confusão ou vai ser jogado para fora e...

Eu me virei com toda a delicadeza que me era natural, derrubando a mesa e a cadeira onde estava sentado e chamando a atenção de todos que estavam no entorno. Foi um estrondo e tanto, como todas as minhas entradas triunfais.

Que fazer? Eu sou assim!

- CAAAALVERAAAA! – minha reação foi tão furiosa que a mulher pulou para trás, com medo de ser agredida.

Poderia ser possível que ela não me reconhecesse?

É certo dizer que passaram alguns longos anos desde a última vez que nos vimos. Se quer saber exatamente, fazia 7 anos. Foi quando comecei a ser preparado para me tornar um cavaleiro e sumi das cercanias onde costumava morar. Eu tinha 12 anos e ela era um pouco mais velha, eu lembro. E como eu a perseguia! E pregava peças... e a perturbava. Mas isso eu fazia com todos. E ainda faço. Não há nada de errado em se divertir um pouco às custas dos outros, se isso realmente for valer à pena.

Voltando à minha infância, eu era o diabo das redondezas, a criança mais travessa e com os pés mais velozes do vilarejo. Sempre tive essa noção meio radical de vida. "Quando o coração bate rápido é que damos conta que estamos vivos", não é? Mesmo o meu sendo um modelo defeituoso, a frase ainda faz sentido.

- Mas quem...? Não... Espera! Você é...

Eu fiz a melhor pose que pude, mas confesso que fiquei irritado quando ela demorou a dizer quem eu era. Era impossível controlar, eu devo ter feito ao menos umas três ou quatro caretas neste intervalo. Vocês sabem, eu não sou uma pessoa da qual se pode esquecer facilmente.

- K-Kardia?

E eu só pude responder com um autêntico sorriso repleto de malícia e sarcasmo que tinha consagrado a minha fama por toda a Grécia.

**[CONTINUA]**

* * *

><p>* - O <em>ouzo<em> foi criado a partir da Tsipouro, que já existe desde o século XIV.

_O Ouzo_ é fabricado a partir de álcool puro, além de diversas ervas e especiarias. São usadas especialmente sementes de anis e / ou funcho, que são determinantes para dar o sabor característico do _ouzo_. Para o _ouzo _ter mais qualidade_,_ a bebida é novamente destilada e, com o passar dos anos em repouso, ganha suavidade. O _Ouzo_ possui cerca de 40% de teor alcoólico (é uma bebida fortíssima!).

*¹ - Tsikoudia (τσικουδιά grego), também conhecida como Raki (grego ρακή / ρακί), é feita a partir de restos do mosto para a produção de vinho destilado, é de coloração clara e contém de 30 a 40% de volume alcoólico. É o resíduo da prensagem das diferentes variedades de uvas brancas, como Roditis, Athiri Assyrtiko e é duas vezes destilada. Só depois da primeira destilação que é, por vezes, como o turco Raki, aromatizado com anis (é uma bebida do tipo "aguardente", daquelas que descem queimando).

* * *

><p>Olá, gente! Here I am again! E arriscando a escrever com o Kardia, desta vez.<p>

Adianto que estou gostando bastante disso.

Espero receber o feedback de vocês. É um personagem que eu adoro, acho carismático e divertido... Não encontro muitas fanfics com o Kardia que não sejam as que o trazem fazendo par com o Degel e estava esperando uma oportunidade de desenvolver um enredo bom e convincente, leve como a Shiori gosta de fazer às vezes, com os dourados à paisana, despojados de armaduras e com suas personalidades reais verdadeiramente expostas. Gosto muito desta maneira de retratá-los. Sem descaracterizá-los, claro.

Estou acompanhando os volumes que abordam histórias livres do Kardia, os _Gaidens_ (que correspondem do volume 10 em diante, com previsão de 9 capítulos). Para quem não leu ainda e não sabe quem é Calvera, é uma taverneira que aparece do _Gaiden_ 10 em diante. Ela e Kardia têm discussões hilárias. Não pretendo dar spoilers muito significativos por aqui, mas no decorrer da história, que pretende trazer uma visão que eu vejo como o relacionamento anterior e posterior dos dois, podemos ter alguns spoilers.

Eu pretendo ir com calma, para ver se as ideias batem com os _Gaidens_, para não ficar nada tãããão absurdo. Pretendo atualizar em breve, tão logo receba o feedback sobre a história. Gostaria de saber o que vocês acham do Kardia retratado no fandom atual, principalmente aqui no effe effe net! :P

Isso vai me ajudar bastante, garanto. E eu realmente gosto de partilhar opiniões ou pelo menos ler o que fãs desta série acham sobre os personagens. No caso, este personagem em especial. Não hesitem e mandem suas opiniões! Vou gostar muito de lê-las e respondê-las, quando for o caso.

Ah, em referência ao título, Kardia Mou significa "Meu Coração", e há um quê de trocadilho com o nome do personagem, obviamente.

**Bisous! Yassas!**


	2. Capítulo II

**Kardia Mou – Capítulo II**

- K-Kardia?

O escorpiano torceu uma careta por Calvera demorar a identificá-lo. Ele teve que exercitar o seu autodomínio e, por um milagre, conseguiu conter a vontade extrema de sacudi-la para retirá-la à força de seu estado de choque, resultado de voltar a vê-lo após anos.

- Feh... pensei que tivesse esquecido o meu nome, mesmo que isso seja não apenas improvável, mas impossível a qualquer um que me tenha sido apresentado... – Kardia deu uma sonora mordida na maçã que ainda segurava. Só então ele percebeu o silêncio desconfortável que os cercava. Todos que estavam ao redor não haviam parado de observá-los desde o primeiro estrondo que ele causara. – O QUE É, CAMBADA DE DESOCUPADOS? CUIDEM DE SUAS VIDAS! – a voz do cavaleiro de escorpião retumbou pela taverna e os homens, bastante ébrios, mas ainda conscientes, trataram de arrumar o que observar que não fossem Kardia e Calvera.

- KARDIA! O que pensa que está fazendo? Não grite com os meus clientes!

- E eu é que levo a bronca? Cambada de filhos da...

- Xiu! – Calvera disse, interrompendo o praguejar de Kardia – Seu boca suja, você não mudou sequer uma centelha do que sempre foi... – ela não pôde evitar sorrir diante daquela criança em forma de homem.

- Como não mudei? Eu sou... – ele pigarreou, para assegurar-se de que sua voz soaria profunda e solene – O SENHOR KARDIA, o CAVALEIRO DE OURO DE ESCORPIÃO!

- Para mim, este título impressiona...

- É o que todos dizem e pensam... – ele forçou um olhar que, decididamente, se equilibrava entre sedutor e idiota.

- Mas insisto em dizer, você continua o mesmo moleque, Kardia! – ela gargalhou uma risada sonora que pareceu pôr Kardia em alerta.

Então ele deu uma pausa para observá-la. Reparou que havia virado uma mulher de boa estatura e era bastante voluptuosa. Mesmo que ele vivesse cercado de mulheres de físico extremamente bem trabalhado, a maioria das amazonas não esbanjava tamanha feminilidade como Calvera. A voz dela era segura e grave demais para ser frágil e fazia um conjunto perfeito com o corpo, generoso em formas, e o rosto, que emitia uma força tremenda nos traços, mesmo que ainda assim não beirasse, em hipótese alguma, o masculino. Era toda uma mistura de sensações para Kardia, que sempre admirara a intensidade como uma escapatória deliciosa para a sua estimativa curta de vida. No entanto, não externou sua admiração. Não externava admiração por ninguém. Aliás, admiração para ele só servia se fosse admiração por sua própria pessoa.

- Você está diferente. – Kardia disse, simulando ares de desinteresse, enquanto olhava para um barril de bebida próximo.

Calvera sorriu, em resposta, meneando a cabeça em afirmação.

- Você também mudou bastante. Não parece mais aquele moleque desnutrido que um dia eu conheci... Sabe, Kardia, eu lembro como se fosse ontem...

* * *

><p><strong>xx FLASHBACK x/x**

- Volte aqui, garoto!

Aquela era apenas uma manhã normal na turba dos mercados gregos, entre os gritos dos mercantes, anunciando suas ofertas, e os compradores afoitos.

Era tranquila até que as atenções foram roubadas por um tumulto vindo da ponta extrema da feira, onde um garoto, correndo a toda velocidade e carregando um cesto cheio de maçãs, se esquivava de quatro homens que tentavam apanhá-lo com toda a gana possível.

- Seu ladrãozinho desgraçado! – o brutamontes, pingando de suor, era o dono da barraca roubada. Ele e seus empregados já haviam cruzado uma boa parte do mercado atrás do garoto, sem sucesso. Sem parar de correr, observou as costas do fugitivo, que já havia superado a fase infantil, mas tampouco era um rapaz ainda. Os cabelos rebeldes e ondulados, eriçados pelo vento, estavam grudados no rosto castigado pelo sol causticante da Grécia. Ele virava aqueles olhos apertados pela luz da manhã na direção dos seus perseguidores apenas para se certificar de que a distância eles era segura e, vez ou outra, mostrava a língua, numa provocação típica de sua personalidade.

Quando entraram na parte mais movimentada do mercado, o garoto foi aos encontrões com as pessoas que ali estavam, mas tinha uma perícia extrema que não possibilitava que o apanhassem e não permitia que ele caísse no percurso, desviando como podia dos cestos, caixotes e rachaduras no chão, que eram múltiplas durante o trajeto.

O garoto de cabelos rebeldes fez uma virada brusca na esquina das ruelas gregas e foi perdido de vista.

- MAS ONDE ESTÁ AQUELE PIVETE? – o dono da barraca roubada esbravejou, ao chegar na esquina da rua e não avistar mais o fugitivo.

- Senhor... ele foi por... ali? – um dos empregados apontou em direção ao cais, confuso.

- Não, ele deve ter ido por esse beco! – o outro apontou para uma das entradas sinuosas do povoado.

- Que... criança... endiabrada! – o outro falou pausadamente, ainda tentando recompor o fôlego depois da maratona olímpica que acabara de enfrentar.

- SE EU PEGO ESTE PIVETE... GRR... EU O DIMINUO A PEDAÇOS!

- Senhor, há apenas uma pessoa na barraca agora, precisamos voltar... ou poderemos ser roubados de novo.

- É O MELHOR A SE FAZER, CREIO EU... VAMOS. – ainda furioso, com o rosto tomado por uma vermelhidão colérica, o grande homem voltou pela mesma ruela por onde viera correndo instantes atrás, sendo acompanhado por seus empregados.

Sentado em cima de uma das sacadas dos humildes casebres da mesma rua, observando todo o diálogo, estava o garoto perseguido. Um sorriso traquinas, que mal cabia em seu rosto de tão largo que era, despontava e tornava suas feições ainda mais marcadas que o natural. Um ser que era todo expressividade. Os braços magros seguravam o cesto como se aquela fosse uma honraria adquirida numa batalha com os titãs e as pernas balançavam, por baixo da túnica encardida, com entusiasmo.

- Vocês não podem comigo! Heh! Ninguém pode!

Com um gesto desajeitado, ele retirou as mechas do grosso cabelo azul que insistiam em colar em seu rosto. Os olhos inquietos se voltaram para a porta da sacada onde estava sentado. Ele desceu da murada e levou a mão à rústica maçaneta, sem largar o cesto que jazia na outra mão. Constatou que a porta estava aberta.

A sacada dava para um quarto. Era simples, mas limpo e bem arrumado. Tinha aquele zelo típico das mulheres. Uma cama não muito espaçosa, mas com lençóis esticados e aspecto mais confortável do que dormir ao relento. No canto, uma mesa de madeira simples. Sobre ela, uma tina de água, uma caneca de cobre e um castiçal com uma vela semi-consumida. No quarto ainda havia uma cadeira.

Após encostar o ouvido na porta e constatar que não havia ruído algum na casa, ele se convenceu de que estaria sozinho por algumas horas. Deixou a cesta de maçãs sobre a mesa e jogou-se na cama, exausto pela corrida recente. Em alguns poucos minutos, ignorando o sol que entrava vigorosamente pela janela, caiu em sono profundo.

- x - x - x - x - x - x -

- Aaah... como está quente hoje! – a menina entrou sem fazer muitos ruídos em casa, fechando a porta com o pé.

Como de costume, acordara bem cedo para fazer as compras para casa. Seus pais, já em idade avançada, trabalhavam com marcenaria em um vilarejo próximo. Como seus irmãos mais velhos haviam todos se casado e não moravam nas proximidades, ela tinha a obrigação de manter a casa enquanto seus pais estavam fora. Tinha 14 anos, mas seu comportamento não condizia com sua idade, aparentando ter uma maturidade bem superior.

Com capricho, separou as verduras e legumes pelos quais havia pechinchado com uma perícia adquirida com anos de prática, dispôs as frutas sobre a humilde bancada da cozinha que, assim como todos os móveis da casa, foi construída pelos seus pais. Com um suspiro de alívio ao ver a tarefa completada, a jovem moça amarrou os longos cabelos negros num coque feito por um nó improvisado, bateu as mãos no avental que usava e subiu para o quarto para lavar o rosto empoeirado pela manhã seca.

Abriu a porta com desinteresse e conteve um grito com ambas as mãos espalmadas sobre a boca. Havia alguém lá. E pior: ela não conhecia esse alguém.

O mais delicadamente possível, ela se livrou de seus sapatos e caminhou na ponta dos pés até a cama, conservando as mãos sobre a boca para não fazer o mínimo de barulho. Quando se aproximou o bastante, começou a observar mais atentamente o garoto deitado na cama, que dormia pesadamente. Era um sono tão entregue que só podia se originar da mais completa exaustão.

Ele tinha um rosto oval de ângulos ainda em desenvolvimento no maxilar e uma estrutura física que apontava que ainda cresceria bastante nos próximos anos. Os braços e pernas eram muito finos e podiam ser atribuídos a desnutrição aliada a fase de crescimento... não devia ultrapassar os 13 anos...

Com um gesto estudado, ela tirou de uma vez só uma mecha larga do cabelo azul que cobria os olhos e parte do nariz do garoto. Com uma visão completa do rosto, ainda que ele estivesse dormindo, ela pode tirar a conclusão de que ele tinha uma aura de esperteza, com um nariz arrebitado que dava aos seus traços um ar de infantilidade e espontaneidade. Seu nariz era do tipo que chegava sempre antes do rosto. Ela estava certa disso. Riu silenciosamente da constatação.

Apesar de simpatizar com a figura maltrapilha, não conseguia compreender como ele havia entrado, se a porta estava trancada. Uma lufada de ar que entrou pela varanda respondeu a pergunta.

"Por Zeus, como ele conseguiu escalar essa altura toda?" – ela se perguntou, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

Quando ela voltou atenção da sacada para o garoto, deu um pulo de sobressalto. Ele não só tinha acordado como estava sentado na cama, encarando-a com seus grandes olhos que, agora ela podia ver, eram azuis.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou.

- Acredito que esta deva ser a minha pergunta para você, primeiramente. – ela retrucou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Hmmm... primeiro as... domas.

- Você quis dizer... "damas"?

- Ah, tanto faz! Primeiro as que usam saias. – ele empinou o nariz, olhando para ela com uma mescla de descaso fingido e interesse contido.

- Que seja... meu nome é Calvera. Eu moro nesta casa. Agora responda, quem é você e por que entrou aqui? – ela apontou o dedo, em riste, na direção do peito do garoto, numa ordem clara.

.

- Ei! Cuidado com esse dedo... Se não fosse uma mulher, eu o quebraria. Ninguém aponta assim pra mim. – ele cruzou os braços, mas levou uma cutucada no peito mais forte e decidiu cooperar. – Meu nome é Kardia e eu... eu estava fugindo de uns homens e entrei aqui por acaso.

- Fugindo? O que você fez para estar fugindo?

Ele arregalou os olhos e procurou alguma inspiração para uma desculpa, mas não encontrou, dada a pouca variedade de objetos no quarto que pudessem trazer uma luz.

- Maçãs... – ele apontou com o queixo a cesta que ainda jazia em cima da mesa.

Calvera virou a cabeça na direção da cesta para, em seguida, voltar a encará-lo.

- Você... roubou?

- Não!

Ela apenas levantou a sobrancelha diante da resposta.

- Eu... peguei emprestado sem pedir, mas vou devolver. Em breve poderei ter todas as maçãs que quiser... esses sujeitos vão implorar para que eu coma as maçãs de suas barracas... – Kardia disse, com toda a convicção que lhe era natural, estufando o peito com o olhar distante.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu serei grande... eu vou ser um... CAVALEIRO DE ATHENA!

- Cavaleiro... de... Athena...? – ela passou os olhos pela figura franzina, mas cheia de energia. - Um ladrão de maçãs vai virar um cavaleiro? Isto é bastante inesperado...

Kardia levantou-se e ela pôde notar que ele tinha a mesma altura que ela. Com os olhos azuis fixos nos dela, ele repetiu, mais pausadamente e mais fervorosamente:

- Eu serei GRANDE! Eu vou ser um CAVALEIRO DE ATHENA! Você verá. Farei de você uma de minhas testemunhas. Quando eu alcançar meu objetivo, você estará lá para ver. Eu vou provar isso!

Muda pela emoção convicta que aqueles olhos grandes e sofridos deixavam entrever, ela engoliu toda a dúvida. Ele seria o que dizia, sim. Estava escrito. Ela não precisava conhecê-lo a fundo, dada sua alma tão transparente. Kardia era o seu nome... recém-conhecido, mas marcante o suficiente para que ela não esquecesse por longos anos... por toda a vida...

Num pacto mudo, os olhos violetas e os azuis chegaram a um consenso. Aquele dia foi o ponto de partida para uma amizade improvisada entre duas pessoas de natureza humilde, mas de espíritos fortes e vigorosos. De maneiras diferentes, venciam as atribulações.

Uma vida comum, como ela levava, marcada pela morte de seus pais, alguns anos depois, e a abertura de seu próprio meio de sustento: uma taverna.

O menino cresceu e cumpriu a promessa de virar um aprendiz de cavaleiro que não desistia de suas promessas. Kardia havia mudado fisicamente, mas o lampejo firme de seu olhar, ainda infantil, se conservaria intacto até o dia de sua morte.

O contato entre os dois, após 5 anos, era algo raríssimo. Calvera vira Kardia passar pelos vilarejos próximos por algumas vezes, mas ele não havia discernido seu rosto na multidão. Estava sempre em missão ou em companhia de outro cavaleiro de ouro e, vez ou outra, ela pensou em abordá-lo, coisa que não se concretizou, absolutamente. Sua alma simples se contentava em ver aquele menino, outrora raquítico e sem ninguém no mundo, virar um homem robusto, de grande estatura e de gestos firmes. Trajado em sua armadura de ouro, era idêntico ao herói que ele mesmo havia construído em tempos passados e afirmava que seria um dia, em toda a sua sagacidade infantil. Os cabelos agora não batiam mais na altura dos ombros, como na infância, mas eram mais longos e contribuíam com a aura de poder que ele já emanava por todos os poros. O olhar, que antes era apenas decidido, agora carregava uma cólera contida, uma agressividade controlada. Mas ainda era ele. Ainda era Kardia.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá!<strong>

Eu de novo batendo ponto por aqui. Demorei um pouco, pois estava esperando que boas almas me dessem o feedback para a história. Não posso deixar de dizer que fiquei frustrada... Recebi vários alertas de favoritos, muita gente requisitando os alertas para acompanhar atualização de história, mas pouquíssimos reviews. Poxa, pessoal! Eu gosto de saber a opinião de quem lê! Ficarei enormemente agradecida se puderem deixar um comentário, mesmo que curtinho, só para que eu saiba se vocês estão gostando da história.

A depender da repercussão, eu vou postar o terceiro capítulo, que já está em andamento. Se não houver procura, não haverá oferta.

Yassas.

P.S.: Pretendo colocar alguns outros personagens de Lost Canvas, indispensáveis quando se fala em Kardia. Dégel vai estar na história, of course, já que eu acho as 'patadas' entre eles sensacionais (mesmo que ele não tenha aparecido – pelo menos não ainda – no Gaiden do Kardia).


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>. ** **_FLASHBACK ON */* .**_

Um... três... sete... quinze feixes de luz vermelha cruzaram o ar a uma velocidade que poucos conseguiriam acompanhar com os olhos.

Dor.

Não qualquer dor. Uma dor lancinante, insuportável.

A figura de um jovem caiu urrando no chão da arena e levantou uma poeira espessa. Aplausos em massa foram ouvidos, acompanhados de gritos de admiração. Nos rostos da plateia, as feições eram todas semelhantes: de profundo temor e absoluto respeito.

- Kardia-sama, Kardia-sama... – a figura de um menino vestido em roupas de treinamento invadiu a arena chamando pelo cavaleiro de Escorpião. Kardia sequer interrompeu sua observação, que ainda estava voltada para seu oponente, que ainda se retorcia no solo, contendo a dor como podia.

A mão direita de Kardia foi voltando-se lentamente na direção do rapaz recém-chegado e, com pavor, ele notou a unha afiada, vertendo veneno líquido, ser apontada para o seu rosto. Tudo que ele podia ver naquele momento era aquela ameaçadora agulha vermelha e tudo o que ele podia ouvir era o seu coração batendo forte e alto de pavor. Antes que pudesse se render à fraqueza dos seus joelhos, produzida pelo medo, ouviu a voz grave e debochada de Kardia.

- Espere, heh... – ele esboçou um sorriso, ainda observando seu rival anterior. - Estou ocupado, moleque. Eu já ouvirei o que tem a me dizer e...

Neste momento, ele voltou os olhos vidrados para o mensageiro , que sentiu os ossos gelarem com a expressão de Kardia, que transmitia profundo desequilíbrio.

- ... espero que seja importante, pois não gosto de gastar minha atenção à toa.

- S-s-sim, senhor... – com passos vacilantes, o aprendiz retrocedeu, até alcançar os primeiros bancos da arena do Coliseu. Com o coração voltando a bater no compasso normal, passou a observar que o Cavaleiro de Escorpião havia abaixado próximo do jovem caído e, com manobras rápidas e habilidosas utilizando os dedos indicadores, golpeava com pressão medida alguns pontos do corpo do ferido.

- Você é um fracote mesmo, garoto...

- Ugh... Eu... ah! – o rapaz ferido não conseguia nem mesmo começar uma palavra sem ser tomado por uma dor latejante e profunda.

- É um projeto de fracasso, Yato. Onde acha que chegará se continuar assim? Eu juro, teria sido capaz de dormir desde o primeiro lance desta luta. E você só pôde resistir a três movimentos por pura misericórdia minha. Se eu assim desejasse, um movimento meu bastaria...

- Mest... – uma careta de dor e Yato desistiu de continuar a tentativa de dizer algo.

- Fedelho, você só terá o direito de se considerar meu pupilo quando se fizer digno disso. Por enquanto, não.

Com um sorriso divertido e debochado, Kardia levantou-se. O cavaleiro analisou a roupa de treinamento, que não guardava um traço sequer de esforço físico, como suor e poeira.

- Ah, e quanto a isso... – ele apontou as perfurações no corpo de Yato. – Fique tranquilo. Ainda não é seu dia de morrer. Eu cuidei deste detalhe e você não terá febres ou delírios... Apenas dor intensa, mas isso faz parte do aprendizado. – ele estalou a língua, em aprovação.

Com um olhar que não possuía qualquer traço de preocupação, ele pôs-se a caminhar na direção da saída da arena. O mensageiro, que apenas esperava o momento de abordar o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, saiu do lugar onde estava sentado e correu desabalado para alcançá-lo.

- Kardia-sama, espere, por favor!

Com um olhar lotado de indiferença, Kardia virou metade do rosto, observando a figura do rapaz de soslaio.

- O que é? Ah, mas se não é o impertinente que me abordou há momentos atrás... Diga logo, tenho afazeres que me esperam.

- Sim... d-desculpe. Tenho uma missiva para o senhor. – ele curvou-se em respeito, estendendo um pergaminho para o Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Com descaso, Kardia apanhou a folha e dispensou o rapaz com um abanar de mão, que foi prontamente obedecido.

- Mas o que será desta vez? Mais uma advertência? Hnf!

Com um desenrolar rápido, Kardia abriu o pergaminho e começou a ler a carta, escrita com letras caprichosamente desenhadas e com um selo tão pomposo que só poderia ser de uma pessoa no mundo.

"Dégel... pft..." -

_Kardia,_

_Favor retornar ao Santuário. Reunião dourada de rotina. _

_Não esqueça também de seu tratamento. _

_Com ensejos de que não esteja envolvido em confusões,_

_Chavalier du Verseau._

- Tsc, era só o que me faltava... Reunião dourada de rotina, que entediante. Não me parece nada promissor...

Com a carta em mãos, olhou ao redor e chegou à conclusão de que deveria se distrair um pouco antes de voltar à rotina pouco interessante dos tempos de paz. Iria a uma taverna naquela noite e só voltaria ao Santuário no dia seguinte para assumir seu posto como Cavaleiro Entediado de Escorpião. Antes de chegar à Taverna, foi abordado por um grupo de jovens muito dadas às gentilezas que ofereceram maçãs tão vermelhas quanto o rubor de suas faces coradas. Tinham a beleza das ninfas, mas um interesse dos demônios e perseguiam os Cavaleiros de Ouro como os cães perseguem a carne. Com um sorriso repleto de malícia, aceitou a benfeitoria e seguiu seu caminho, roendo a espécie de fruta que mais apreciava.

_**_**. */* **_FLASHBACK OFF _***/* .**_**_

* * *

><p>Após explanar o que acontecera em seu dia, voltou a atenção para o momento presente. Com o olhar fixado em Calvera, ele achou graça em como um dia desinteressante, com um treinamento desprovido de qualquer tipo de emoção com Yato, uma carta quase intimadora de Dégel (que agora o levava em conta como paciente, que infernos!) e uma vontade imensa de relaxar tomando um aguardente, poderia ter resultado naquele encontro.<p>

Por todos os deuses, como este mundo é traiçoeiro...

Os maliciosos regentes do Olimpo parecem obter prazer em conduzir os mortais por caminhos imprevistos...

- Um moleque raquítico, uh? Minha lembrança só me mostra que fui assim desde sempre: grandioso e... robusto... – ele enfatizou as palavras, observando-se.

- Você sempre imaginou ser o que é, talvez seja este o motivo.

- Heh, é mesmo... – ele se permitiu um momento breve de lembrança e a encarou com firmeza. – O que faz aqui, no meio destes homens todos?

Ela riu um riso aberto, observando ao redor enquanto respondia.

- Este estabelecimento é meu. É meu orgulho e gosto de trabalhar aqui...

- VOCÊ TRABALHA EM UMA TAVERNA...!

- Sim... – ela pareceu surpresa com a veemência indignada que a voz dele continha.

- Pft! Não é a colocação esperada para uma mulher respeitável... não existe reputação para algo assim.

O rosto de Calvera mudou de alegre para ultrajado em instantes. O cenho franziu e ela parecia expelir fogo pelos olhos.

- Está insinuando que não sou uma mulher de honra porque trabalho em uma taverna?

- Assim é, sem dúvida.

- Soa ridículo!

- Como disse...? – ele rosnou, ameaçador. A estatura já imponente de Kardia pareceu crescer sobre ela.

- Saia já daqui.

- Aquiete-se, Calvera! Maldita seja! Sabe com quem está falando?

- Maldito seja você, Kardia! Ande, saia daqui e leve seu imenso orgulho junto! – ela virou-se, colérica e adentrou as dependências do local onde funcionava a taverna, deixando um Kardia atônito.

- Grr... maldição!

Com mais de vinte olhares sobre si, Kardia deixou a taverna batendo a porta com uma força tão bruta que rachou as paredes que envolviam os batentes.

- Que raios!

Ainda naquela noite, sem beber uma só gota de álcool que havia planejado, Kardia retornou ao Santuário. Muito aborrecido, foi pouco cortês com os cavaleiros pelos quais passou enquanto rumava para Escorpião.

Tendo chegado à sua casa, pôs-se a remover peça por peça de sua armadura, enquanto praguejava entre murmúrios. "Oras, mas quem você pensa que é?", "Quem te viu, quem te vê!", "Que atrevimento!", "Mas que mulher!", estavam entre as frases preferidas em seu repetitivo repertório. Estava rangendo os dentes quando parou em frente ao espelho. Inspirou profundamente e começou a analisar o próprio reflexo.

Em algum canto de sua mente, a voz de Calvera repercutia:

"Moleque raquítico..."

Kardia havia, definitivamente, se desenvolvido bastante desde os tempos palpérrimos de menino pobre. O Escorpião não vivia em condições de luxo no Santuário, mas tinha tudo o que era necessário para viver. O templo de Escorpião era, em absoluto, nada confortável, com seus espaços vazios e acomodações talhadas em pedra, datadas da remota Antiga Grécia. Mas, ao menos, ele não passava fome desde que se tornara cavaleiro e tinha servas para servi-lo, caso fosse necessário. Estava tudo fluindo agradavelmente bem. Seria perfeito se não fosse...

A limitação imposta por sua doença.

A mão calejada subiu pelo tórax desnudo até chegar a altura do coração. No momento, nada havia de preocupante. O ritmo era estável e a temperatura não estava a níveis preocupantes, embora estivesse minimamente mais elevada do que o considerado comum. Mas era algo que lhe era natural, por mais perigoso que fosse.

"Que diabos..."

O punho de Kardia se contraiu com as unhas voltadas para a pele. Ele pressionou a região do peito como se desejasse retirar o coração por si próprio.

"Maldição..."

Os olhos azuis, escurecidos pela parca iluminação dos aposentos de Escorpião, encararam o reflexo. Um forte rancor emanava deles. O rosto estava contraído em uma expressão de fúria. A luz trêmula da vela refletindo na pele fortemente bronzeada lhe conferia um aspecto perigoso. Um homem rude. De boa alma, mas amargurado pelas circunstâncias.

- Calvera...

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>. ** **_FLASHBACK ON _***/* .**_**_

- Haha, eu sei que posso com 5. Vamos lá, GRANDE KARDIA, mostre do que é capaz!

Com os cabelos azuis desgrenhados pelo vento, o rapaz disse as palavras em voz alta para si mesmo, como se houvesse uma grande plateia a observá-lo. Munido de 5 maçãs, começou a fazer um malabarismo um tanto desajeitado, enquanto se equilibrava com uma perna só em cima de uma rocha, que era circundada por água. Ele estava a alguns metros da praia, que se encontrava deserta.

- Eu sou demais... HAHAHAHAHA! EU SOU SIM! – ele rodopiava em torno do próprio eixo, enquanto continuava a lançar as 5 maçãs aos ares, alternando-as em suas mãos. Foi quando um grito estridente se fez ouvir próximo de onde as ondas quebravam.

- SEU MALUCO, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

E lá se foi a pouca concentração do garoto, que derrubou todas as maçãs que estavam no ar. E, como se todo o azar já não fosse suficiente, elas se chocaram dolorosamente contra a cabeça do escorpiano.

- OUTCH! – ele resmungou de dor enquanto massageava a cabeça. – CALVERA, VOCÊ ME ASSUSTOU! – ele berrou, mas a distância era tão grande que o grito não fez o mal esperado aos ouvidos dela.

Calvera cruzou os braços. Logo em seguida, abriu um sorriso em rendição e acenou a mão direita para o garoto, que era só resmungos.

- Venha cá ver o que eu trouxe para você!

Alguns minutos depois, os dois estavam sentados na areia. Calvera havia estendido o grande tecido que carregava consigo e posto ao centro dele uma cesta cheia de comidas que ela mesma preparara, especialmente para Kardia. O rapaz, um projeto crescido de criança, devorava toda a comida com uma voracidade que denunciava que estava há muito tempo sem comer. Calvera observava num misto de ternura e incredibilidade.

- Vá com calma ou vai passar mal!

- Mfffmmm nhão vou nhão... chomp...

Calvera riu nervosamente. Kardia não parou de comer. Ela prosseguiu no quase-monólogo.

- Não consigo entender como você consegue comer tanto... ou talvez entenda... – ela observou o rapaz, que não parara de crescer, em estatura e porte, desde o momento em que o conhecera. Após alguns momentos estudando o rosto de Kardia, Calvera pareceu melancólica. – Kardia...

O escorpiano, que estava devorando uma compota de figos silvestres, levantou os expressivos olhos azuis sem nada dizer, apenas mastigando com vigor em resposta ao chamado.

- Sabe... Você ainda... vai ser cavaleiro... certo?

Ele parou de mastigar por alguns momentos, encarando Calvera atentamente. Após ter deglutido a comida, respondeu, casualmente.

- Mas é óbvio que sim!

- Acha que eu... poderia ir junto?

Kardia engasgou com a grande quantidade de compota que colocara instantes atrás na boca. Após ganhar uns belos tapas de Calvera nas costas e tossir a ponto de ficar vermelho, a encarou, incrédulo.

- O QUE QUIS DIZER COM "IR JUNTO"? – os olhos dele ameaçavam sair das órbitas.

- Bom... – Calvera titubeou diante do questionamento imposto – Talvez... eu... bem, eu sinto que talvez fosse feliz sendo uma guerreira. Quem pode saber? E, bom, estaríamos juntos... Poderíamos cuidar um do outro... – e sorriu, ligeiramente desconcertada.

Kardia se sentiu paralisado. Aquela era a única referência feminina que ele jamais tivera... E, como era... agradável tê-la por perto... e ouvi-la falar em...

"Cuidarmos um do outro..."

- Kardia?

- Hn?

- E então...? O que me diz...?

- Eu acho perigoso para você. Você é... fraca. Eu teria que ficar de olho em você todo o tempo! – bufou, olhando-a de soslaio.

- FRACA? Ora seu! – ela levantou-se, indignada, e chutou areia na direção de Kardia, que se esquivou com os braços sobre o rosto.

- _Idiotes_ (idiota)!

Calvera continuou a chutar areia na direção de Kardia, que puxou a jovem moça pelo tornozelo com força calculada para não machucá-la. Como previsto, ela caiu, abafando o susto com um "oh", que mais soou como um soluçar. O escorpiano engatinhou e ficou próximo a ela, rindo sem parar, apesar de aparentar preocupação.

- Está tudo bem, não é mesmo, senhorit... HAHAHAHAHAHA... É por isso que eu digo, você não serve para lutar!

Calvera respondeu com um golpe na altura da junção do braço e do antebraço de Kardia. Sem apoio no chão, Kardia perdeu o equilíbrio e...

Calvera ficou absolutamente vermelha. O rosto de Kardia foi parar em seu colo, logo abaixo do pescoço da moça. Um pouco mais e isso seria realmente vexatório.

- WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

- Kardia levantou ligeiramente o rosto, com os olhos espremidos e o rosto moreno avermelhado de raiva. O rosto de Calvera também estava ruborizado, mas por vergonha extrema.

- Saia já daí! – ela tentou afastá-lo, mas não conseguiu vencer a força do tronco dele, que agora estava quase plenamente sobre ela.

- Está com vergonha disso? Se quer sentir vergonha, vou te dar um motivo... – e, inesperadamente, Kardia colou os lábios aos dela.

Não é, de fato, uma unanimidade dentro do que se tem como "convicção romântica" ser beijada em meio a uma praia desértica, sentindo o sol abrasador da Grécia atingir de cheio o seu corpo e a maresia acariciar sua face, enquanto os grãos de areia invadem cada centímetro do seu vestido de linha. Mas, deve-se frisar, neste caso foi inestimavelmente agradável.

Um beijo muito casto, pela inexperiência e ingenuidade a de ambos, mas inesquecível. Ainda com os lábios colados aos dela, Kardia abriu os olhos, ainda encontrando a menina de olhos cerrados. O peito dela subia de maneira tão compassada, a respiração era tão irrequieta e ela tinha um cheiro tão agradável, que o escorpiano cogitou não separar-se mais dela. Mas, ao sentir que ela abria os olhos, afastou-se um pouco, ainda encarando-a com profundidade.

- Kardia, você é... uma besta...

Ele continuou observando o ritmo frenético do piscar de olhos de Calvera, que parecia muito nervosa.

- ... mas eu o quero tanto... seu...

- Feh... hahahahahah..

- Não ria, seu escorpião libertino!

Ele a olhou com uma ponta sedutora no olhar que não combinava, de maneira alguma, com seu jeito de ser e muito menos com a sua idade.

- Este libertino é a sua peçonha preferida. Acertei?

Ele teve de correr. Em resposta, Calvera preparava montes de areia com as mãos e arremessava na direção do escorpião, que corria e gargalhava, enchendo o cenário com sua personalidade espaçosa.

_**. _***/* **_FLASHBACK OFF _***/* .**_**_

* * *

><p>Diante de tantas recordações agradáveis de um tempo não tão distante, um sorriso surgiu na face do agora Cavaleiro de Escorpião.<p>

- Escorpião Libertino... Ela se assustaria se soubesse o quão certa estava sobre isso... – ele observou o próprio reflexo no espelho e abriu um sorriso espontâneo, idêntico aos que costumava dar quando garoto.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Observações sobre o capítulo:<strong>

Ninguém merece ter o Kardia como mestre, hein? Só quem é chegado a um masoquismo! Kkkkk...

Cavaleiro Entediado de Escorpião é uma alcunha bastante adequada ao nosso querido!

**- * Quem mordeu a maçã da Apple?**

Bom, o mistério já foi resolvido. Foi o Kardia, sem dúvida! Hahahahaha... Eu deduzi isso! U.ú (21:55 do dia 3/10/2011! Hahahahaha...)

Ora, ora, ora... e não é que existem as "Marias Santuário"? Ou seriam _groupies_ que correm atrás dos cavaleiros? Hahahahaha...

Entre tapas e beijos, é ódio, é desejo, é sonho, é ternura (que brega!)... Que inveja que eu tenho dessa moça!

E vamos que vamos!

Obrigada pelas reviews! Não posso esconder o quanto estou feliz com as mensagens... *-*

Agradecimentos especiais aos leitores: **Laraha **(gargalhei com seu comentário!)**, Lily **(não chore, que eu demorei, mas cheguei!)**, Shoshy **(Só acrescentando que, se é o fim da picada, é um bom sinal. Kardia curtiu isso, ainda mais se a picada for dolorosa! Hahahaha...), **Sah Rebelde **(fiquei super contente por ter lido a fic, gostado e comentado! Obrigada, querida!)**, Duds Siegfried **(esse já é freguês da casa, não é?)**, Higurashi Titi Kagome** (ahhhhhhhhh, você veio! Chorei de felicidade! Obrigada, meu pão doce com goiabada e açúcar!)**, Daya **(aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah², vou surtar! Vocês me deixam com níveis glicêmicos altíssimos, minhas doçuras!), **Pandyhenstein **(também gamei nele, não escondo de ninguém! Fique ligada que tem bem mais por vir!), **Erzsbet Kanovich **(Fooooooooooooooooooooooooofa, obrigada! Fico muito feliz por estar gostando da história. A partir de agora vou by myself, com um enredo original esbarrando na história de fato. Espero não desapontá-la!)**, Milete Convicta **(outra Milete convicta? Hahahaha... meninas, não saiam no tapa, ok? Tem escorpianos para todas... Sua animação me motiva, rs)**, Naty MBLAW **(*-*), **Bella Lya **(minha cúmplice! Huahauahuahaua... Obrigada pela suas críticas tão carinhosas e motivadoras, Bella Linda! Nem tenho como agradecer. Espero que goste do capítulo! E estou esperando suas atualizações. Sou sua leitora fiel, você sabe!) e **RenataThais **(Hahahaha... os Gaidens realmente deram aquele refresco para nós, fãs do personagem. É sempre bom vê-lo novamente, ainda mais quando é em história solo, não é mesmo? Muito obrigada pela review. Espero que continue acompanhando, Renata!)

That's all, folks! Continuem acompanhando e, please, continuem comentando. Esse é o termômetro da história. E, vocês sabem o quanto um termômetro é importante para alguém como o Kardia... Tadinho... Será que ele está com febre? **O_O** (Sai correndo para chamar o Dégel).

**YASSAS!**


	4. Capítulo IV

**CAPÍTULO IV **

A névoa espessa cobria todo o campo de visão. Kardia andava por ela, parecendo fascinado ao observar como a neblina criava formas no ar, por consequência dos movimentos das suas mãos. Ele olhou para os lados e só viu o ar condensado. Arriscou olhar para trás e o resultado foi o mesmo.

Que lugar seria aquele?

Com um passo vacilante, avançou. Parou de imediato, no meio do movimento, ao ouvir uma melodiosa voz feminina, que cantava uma canção grega. Com um sorriso enviesado, pensou em correr até aquela conhecida voz e surpreendê-la. Assim como ele, ela devia estar imersa na névoa. Sem titubear, avançou correndo na direção da voz, tão distante, mas sensível aos seus aguçados ouvidos.

A neblina pareceu ficar mais suave à frente, embora a seu lado nada fosse visível. Kardia avançou mais alguns passos e notou que o chão era verde. Grama... Grama orvalhada. A névoa matreira dissipou-se mais um bocado e, quando ele ergueu os olhos novamente, deu com a visão mais inesquecível que um homem poderia ter.

Deitada na grama, cercada por algumas rochas límpidas e brancas, estava Calvera. Ela parecia ignorante de sua presença. Seus cabelos longos e negros estavam soltos, como não era o costume, espalhados por uma das pedras, e escorrendo até chegar ao chão. Com os olhos fechados, passava a serenidade de uma ninfa. A túnica era de um tecido bem fino e o comprimento não era o que um pai desejaria para uma filha. Tonéis de _ouzo*_ podiam ser vistos ao fundo. E, para completar, maçãs. Maçãs por todo lado. Maçãs por todo canto. Maçãs para toda a vida.

Ela estava cercada por maçãs: vermelhas, suculentas, com cascas firmes...

Como não desejaria estar, mas fora impossível evitar, Kardia encontrava-se boquiaberto. Não corou, pois não era de seu feitio, mas seus olhos não podiam estar mais brilhantes.

Como se adivinhasse a presença do escorpiano, Calvera abriu os olhos. Mas, ao contrário do que se esperava, não se assustou. Fixou os olhos em Kardia e, sem precisar tatear a grama, encontrou uma maçã, em um movimento certeiro. Levou-a a boca e mordeu com vontade, sem desviar os olhos do boquiaberto cavaleiro.

- Kardia... – a boca dela pareceu se mexer, embora o som estivesse bem distante.

- Hmmmmm... – ele ronronou.

- Kardia...

A voz pareceu mais firme e grave do que deveria ser.

- KARDIA!

- ... Hã?

Kardia deu um pulo na cama. Zonzo, tentou entender o que acontecia. Com os olhos muito inchados e a visão turva, procurou se acostumar com a claridade da alcova. Virou a cabeça para o lado e deu de cara com um nada animado cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Dégel... – ele deu um amplo bocejo, sem se preocupar em cobrir a boca com a mão – o que faz aqui?

Dégel meneou a cabeça em reprovação, como se a pergunta feita não merecesse resposta. Tremeu o cenho de maneira discreta e limitou-se a responder.

- Eu estava descendo para cumprir uma missão de rotina e senti seu cosmo se alterar. Estava ondulando tão rápido e perigosamente que pensei que pudesse estar se sentindo mal. Mas, a julgar pela sua face momentos atrás, eu estava equivocado.

Kardia arregalou os olhos, agora bem acordados.

- De que raios está falando?

- Parecia estar imerso em um sonho.

Os olhos do escorpiano, já arregalados, agora pareciam pratos. Com algum esforço, tentou esquivar-se daquele que era seu melhor amigo no Santuário.

- Sonhar é para os fracos. – ele simulou descaso, ainda que observasse com exagerada atenção se o que dizia convencia o aquariano.

- Bom, que seja. Eu vou andando. A propósito, se sente melhor?

- Nunca estive melhor na minha vida. – exagerou Kardia.

- Sei. Na semana passada você me disse algo assim e sua febre chegou a níveis preocupantes...

- Arght! Não é algo que eu possa controlar. Talvez arrancar essa coisa e assá-la em um espeto seja uma boa ideia. – ele apontou para o próprio coração com uma expressão entre maníaca e sádica. Dégel estreitou os olhos, encarando-o sem muito ânimo.

- Você não tem jeito.

- Rá! É a décima vez que você me fala isso só esta semana. E ainda estamos na Segunda!

- Tsc... Isto é tudo, por enquanto. Eu vou sair em uma missão breve e voltarei em um dia ou dois. Trate de não se envolver em enrascadas.

- Sim, senhor! – Kardia bateu continência e Dégel levou a mão à testa, com um leve riso a teimar em aparecer em seus sérios lábios. Meneando a cabeça em negativa, deixou a casa de Escorpião.

Sozinho, Kardia permitiu-se dar uma gargalhada.

- Mas que raios é isso? Agora eu dei para ficar fantasiando coisas com aquela... "taverneira"? Taverneira... Taverneira! Ora, vejam só, que coisa mais esquisita!

O riso não cessou. Ele levantou-se e foi se banhar, sem parar de rir.

"Calvera e maçãs - que sugestivo!"

- xx -

* * *

><p>O dia passou sem novidades. O Santuário, em tempos de paz, não oferecia muitas atividades que não fossem investigações corriqueiras, pedidos de entregas de mensagens especiais, guarda e treinamento dos aprendizes. Ao anoitecer, a calmaria se tornava ainda mais evidente.<p>

Em outro canto de Atenas, Calvera fechava as portas da taverna mais cedo que o costume. Tendo se certificado de que as trancas estavam bem seguras, começou a breve caminhada até sua casa. A lua estava alta e semi-encoberta pelas nuvens. Uma noite agradável, sem dúvida.

Quando enfim chegou em casa, foi direto para o quarto. Abriu uma fresta da janela e observou a rua. De lá se via um dos canais gregos, alguns pequenos barcos e suas velas brancas. Ela não saberia precisar quanto tempo seus olhos ficaram presos na mesma direção, mesmo que ela não estivesse necessariamente concentrada na observação. Quando acordou de seu devaneio vazio, acendeu uma vela em cima da antiga mesa de madeira para iluminar o ambiente.

Os fracos sopros da brisa noturna chicoteavam a fraca chama da vela recém-acesa. As sombras na parede, em resposta ao duelo entre o fogo e o vento, dançavam muito rapidamente.

Calvera sentou-se à frente de uma penteadeira muito simples. Os olhos femininos encaravam o espelho, desatentos novamente. A mão direita, como se assumisse vida própria, apanhou a escova e deslizou-a pelos longos cabelos. Calvera estava ali, mas seu pensamento estava tão longe quanto poderia estar.

Como Kardia estava mudado! E, em medida proporcional a sua mudança física, assim como sua grandeza havia se desenvolvido, seus maus modos pareciam ter acompanhado a tendência à multiplicação.

Que ultraje falar coisas como aquelas apenas porque ela era uma taverneira!

- De fato!

Ele não tinha o direito.

- De acordo!

Quem ele pensava que era?

- Quem ele pensa que é?

O estrondo da janela fechando num baque por conta da força do vento a sobressaltou e ela largou a escova, que caiu fazendo um estalo abafado no chão. Só então ela notou que falava consigo mesma em voz alta. Após encarar o próprio rosto no espelho, com uma expressão de indignação extrema que só lembrava de ter visto quando se desentendia (e muito frequentemente) com Kardia anos atrás, ela não pode se reprimir. Junto da indignação, um sentimento de satisfação extrema começou a inundar o seu íntimo e ela não conseguiu controlar o riso, que parecia se espalhar pelo corpo todo em uma sensação morna e muito agradável.

- Kardia, o que você faz comigo, seu... incorrigível? Mas você vai ver... Assim como tempos atrás, isso não vai ficar assim.

Dito isso, ela olhou para a vela. Ainda com um sorriso no rosto, assoprou a chama, que se apagou. Dormir talvez fosse uma boa ideia.

No dia seguinte, Calvera saiu cedo, com uma cesta em mãos, para fazer algumas compras. Em contramão, Kardia, não tendo missões em vista a serem cumpridas, desceu as escadarias do Santuário e deu algumas voltas em Rodório, indo parar, inconscientemente, na frente da taverna onde estivera na noite anterior.

As portas estavam fechadas.

Ele virou o rosto, com descaso, e voltou ao Santuário.

x-x-x

* * *

><p>Dois dias depois, pela noite, Kardia resolveu fazer uma aparição surpresa na taverna de Calvera. Sua abordagem, nada gentil, pareceu não deixa-la muito contente. Ela parecia, de certa forma, evitá-lo.<p>

"Que bicho mordeu esta mulher? Maldição..."

Com toda a sua teimosia, sem ceder ao convite de se retirar, Kardia sentou-se em uma mesa, bem no centro da taverna, e ficou esperando que Calvera fosse até ele. Ora, ele era Kardia, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião. E aquela espelunca era apenas uma taverna. Tal como era nos velhos tempos, nada que ele insistisse um pouco mais ela seria capaz de negar.

Mas, para sua surpresa, não era como nos velhos tempos. Ela continuou seus afazeres e o máximo que ele obteve de atenção foi o pedido de um homem decrépito para participar da mesa de apostas. Não era para menos: estando sem sua armadura, não parecia mais do que um jovem procurando alguma diversão.

Indignado, deixou a taverna, acompanhado discretamente pelo olhar de Calvera.

Kardia não estava acostumado a ser tratado com indiferença. E o resultado viria horas depois.

-X.X.

* * *

><p>Kardia saiu e se embebedou. Não estava acostumado a fazê-lo com muita frequência. Em realidade, não era algo que gostasse especialmente mas, de qualquer modo, o fez. Na falta de outra alternativa para aliviar sua agonia, recorreu à boa e velha amizade das bebidas destiladas. Rápido e prático, não exigia muita conversa e não espalhava o que ouvia para toda Rodório. Muito menos permanecia com uma expressão impassível e reprovava cada palavra que você dizia (como Dégel). Quem precisava de um amigo quando uma garrafa dessas podia ser adquirida em qualquer taverna nas redondezas?<p>

E, maldição, até fazer menção às tavernas o levava, imediatamente, a pensar em Calvera.

Transtornado pela bebida, Kardia sentou-se próximo a um farol, a poucos quilômetros do Santuário. Seus passos eram levemente trôpegos após ter tomado quase metade da garrafa do forte aguardente que trazia consigo. Sentiu a brisa marinha agitar seus cabelos, desordenando ainda mais o padrão rebelde de seus fios e praguejou em silêncio uma série de palavras nada honoráveis. Nas redondezas, o silêncio e a solidão da madrugada só eram interrompidos vez ou outra pela passagem de alguns poucos marinheiros que trabalhavam no cais próximo. Muitos deles igualmente bêbados e procurando briga. Dois deles encontraram e importunaram Kardia.

E ele espancou aos dois.

Quando acabou com os dois marinheiros, ninguém mais se atreveu a aproximar-se. Os homens sabiam reconhecer a força mas, acima de tudo, sabiam reconhecer a raiva. E todos sabiam que, das duas coisas, a segunda era realmente mortal.

Kardia permaneceu próximo ao farol até que chegaram as primeiras luzes da alvorada. Bebia diretamente da garrafa que tinha em mãos e, quando chegou a hora de partir, levantou-se com alguma dificuldade, não abandonando a garrafa, e seguiu na direção da casa de Calvera.

No caminho, continuou bebendo. Aquela bebida de má qualidade lhe queimava a garganta. E, à medida que se ia embebedando mais e mais, só tinha uma coisa na cabeça.

"Que Calvera era sua, maldita seja!"

Acostumou-se a tê-la por perto desde que podia se recordar. A presença dela lhe era tão natural que um novo afastamento, após tê-la reencontrado, trazia-lhe ganas de fazer as mais alucinadas besteiras... Ele só podia ter uma certeza em mente: a seduziria e ganharia.

Kardia arrotou, algo bem pouco atraente. Bom, teria que bastar seduzi-la e ganhá-la porque estava muito bêbado para pensar em outra coisa.

Quando chegou à porta da casa de Calvera estava muito, muito bêbado. Ele fez tanto ruído que poderia ter despertado aos mortos.

- Calveraaaaaaaaa! - gritou, tentando ocultar a nota de desespero que havia em sua voz.

Tampouco era estranho soar tão patético.

Franziu o cenho, pensativo. Por outro lado, se soasse desesperado, teria mais possibilidades de que ela abrisse a porta. Choramingou um par de vezes, e depois voltou a gritar:

- Calveraaaaaaaaa!

Quando não obteve resposta imediatamente, apoiou-se na porta, basicamente porque seu sentido do equilíbrio estava nadando em álcool.

- Oh, Calvera... - disse, suspirando, com a testa apoiada na porta de madeira - Se você...

Abriu-se a porta e Kardia foi ao chão.

- Tinha que... Tinha que abrir tão... tão rápido? - resmungou.

Calvera, que continuava de pé, vestida com uma longa camisola branca, olhou o devastado humano que estava no chão e quase não reconheceu o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião. Ela piscou alguns pares de vezes, como se tentasse processar se o que via se tratava de uma alucinação noturna. Ao ter a certificação de que não era, abriu a boca uma vez e mais outra.

- Meu Deus, Kardia. – disse - O que aconteceu com você...? - Se ajoelhou para ajudá-lo, mas retrocedeu quando sentiu seu hálito. - Está bêbado! - disse, acusando-o.

- Assim é... – ele riu, totalmente alterado, com um olhar que fazia parecer que suas pálpebras pesavam toneladas.

- Onde esteve? - perguntou Calvera.

Kardia piscou e logo a olhou como se nunca tivesse escutado essa estúpida pergunta.

- Fora, pensando... - disse, e arrotou. Seu olhar detonava uma letargia extrema.

- Kardia, deveria estar dormindo...

Ele voltou a assentir, embora desta vez com mais vigor e entusiasmo, meneando a cabeça com vontade.

- Sim, é verdade.

Tentou levantar-se, mas só pôde ficar de cócoras, porque logo caiu outra vez para trás. Com uma expressão que atingia o limite do cômico estampada no rosto, tal qual uma criança quando cai e não entende o que sucede, ele olhou ao redor e depois para as pernas, com um olhar intrigado.

- Hmmm... Hmmm... Que estranho!

Levantou a cabeça para olhar para Calvera, terrivelmente confundido. -Teria jurado que eram minhas pernas...

Calvera revirou os olhos por conta da observação. Kardia tentou levantar-se outra vez, com o mesmo resultado.

- Me parece que as minhas pernas não funcionam muito bem – disse.

- O que não funciona bem é o seu cérebro! - exclamou Calvera. - O que vou fazer com você?

Kardia a olhou e sorriu.

- Me querer? Disse que me queria uma vez, recorda? – Ele falou, com a pronúncia mole e enrolada. Enrugou o cenho, enquanto tentava desembaralhar seus pensamentos que, diabos, estavam ainda mais confusos do que já eram quando ele estava sóbrio. - Não acredito que possa retirar agora o que disse.

(...)

Calvera não respondeu, apenas observou a face devastada do cavaleiro que, sem dúvidas, estava totalmente alterado. Ela tinha experiência com bêbados por trabalhar em uma taverna. Era sempre igual: ele só precisava dormir, nada mais. Quando acordasse, estaria com uma dor de cabeça horrível, que possivelmente mereceria.

- Kardia? - perguntou, pacientemente. - Está muito bêbado?

Ele sorriu.

- Muito.

- Imaginava. - disse ela, entre dentes. Agachou-se e passou as mãos por debaixo dos braços dele. – Venha, se levante. Vou te deitar no sofá.

Mas ele não se moveu. Ficou ali sentado, olhando-a com a cara mais idiota que pôde.

- Por que tenho que me levantar? – disse, articulando bem a interrogação - Não pode sentar aqui comigo? - Abraçou as pernas e olhou para Calvera. Era a representação perfeita de uma criança marota no corpo de um adulto impertinente. - Sente-se comigo, Calvera...

- Kardia!

Ele deu alguns pequenos golpes no chão de pedra, bem a seu lado.

- Aqui embaixo está muito bom. – ele constatou, com um sorriso sardônico que parecia demandar muita força de vontade para ser mantido. Fazia um conjunto perfeitamente caricato com os olhos azuis, que se encontravam lânguidos e não conseguiam se focar, sempre correndo para um ponto diferente do cômodo, da roupa de Calvera e, vez ou outra, seu rosto.

- Não, Kardia, não posso me sentar com você - disse ela, soltando-se. - Tem que se deitar. – Tentou movê-lo outra vez, mas não pôde. Kardia era um homem muito alto e forte. - Por todos os deuses - disse, esgotada, para si mesma - por que tinha que sair para embebedar-se?

Supunha-se que ele não devia tê-la escutado mas o fez, porque a olhou com a cabeça inclinada, e disse:

- Queria recuperá-la.

Calvera abriu a boca, surpreendida. Ponderou que ele estava muito ébrio para entabular uma conversa sobre essa natureza de assunto. Estava certa disso. Segurou Kardia pelo braço e disse:

- Falaremos sobre isso amanhã, Kardia.

Ele piscou várias vezes à grande velocidade.

- Não gosto de deixar as coisas para amanhã... – ele resmungou.

Calvera não disse nada.

- Toda minha vida - disse ele, com tristeza-, ele sempre ganhou. Sabia? Sempre ganhou ele. E desta vez eu vou ganhar. - Com um grande e estranho movimento, desenhou um arco horizontal com o braço e apontou o peito com o dedo polegar. - Eu. Por uma vez, quero ganhar eu... deste maldito defeituoso...

Calvera alternava o foco de sua visão entre os dois olhos azuis do cavaleiro, que possuíam aquela característica de parecerem tão ferozes em alguns momentos e tão frágeis em outros. Lembrou-se dos momentos de coragem e consagração que presenciara e também dos momentos de pavor ao vê-lo sofrer e quase sucumbir, renegado à uma cama de doente, queimando em uma febre de ebulição. Um ser mais contrastante que aquele não havia e assistir aquela demonstração rara de fraqueza semiconsciente do cavaleiro era um choque imenso. Poderia jurar que seu próprio coração estava rachando ao meio agora.

Comovida com o desabafo de Kardia, ela passou a mão pela face esquerda dele, que ainda conservava seu olhar perdido em si, e sussurrou fracamente aquelas palavras que se perderiam entre eles na madrugada.

- Não vamos esperar, digo então. Entre comigo. Eu prometo que não vou deixá-lo. – ela fez uma pausa, como se tomasse consciência da gravidade do que havia dito. - Farei um chá e você vai melhorar. Só então conversaremos. Coopere, Kardia... Eu teria todo o prazer em carregá-lo como se você fosse uma dama se você conservasse seu peso da infância, mas agora... você é muito... muito... bom, você é forte demais... – ela jurou que sentiu sua face esquentar, mas não deu muita atenção a isso.

- Eu não vou, sabe, eu sei... que eu quero, queria, é... vou... – uma pausa e um olhar confuso. Kardia não estava conseguindo montar a frase. As palavras estavam boiando de maneira maldosa no vasto mar de álcool, bem separadas umas das outras e, quando ele conseguia pescá-las, seus significados pareciam fugir do seu alcance. Era um desafio e lhe custava bastante.

- Eu preferiria que você me dissesse isso amanhã. Por favor, Kardia. – ela ofereceu novamente o apoio em seus ombros. Desta vez, ele prontamente aceitou. Com algum esforço, ela conseguiu dar suporte ao escorpiano e, a passos lentos e atrapalhados, os dois sumiram entre as sombras da casa escura.

...

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p>*<em>Ouzo<em> = Aguardente tipicamente grega

Olá! Quero começar pedindo desculpas pela demora para postar este capítulo. Final de ano atribulado, faculdade consumindo, trabalho, etc etc! Mas, para compensar a minha falta, eu escrevi o maior capítulo da fic até agora (9 páginas!). Presentinho de Natal para meus queridos leitores! Eu espero, do fundo do coração, que gostem! Eu penei para escrever... tanto tempo fazendo trabalhos catedráticos engessa um pouco a criatividade, vocês sabem!

O que foi isso, hein? Kardia tendo sonhos pouco inocentes, regados a maçãs e _ouzo_, com Calvera! Hahahahaha... acho que isso é bem a cara dele! E o Dégel acordando o "pobre" do Kardia? XD

E esta última parte, bebida é uma coisa triste, mas muita gente acha legal encher a cara pra dar uma escapadela básica da realidade. Bêbados são engraçados e patéticos ao mesmo tempo, não acham?

(...)

Quero dedicar meus agradecimentos sinceros à:

**Naty MBLAQ** - Acertei o nome agora? Hahahaha! Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

**Krika Haruno - **Que bom que deixou uma review! Fico ainda mais feliz por estar gostando da fic. Não tem nada melhor para alguém que escreve do que ver o que seus leitores etão achando. É um canal de comunicação muito bacana. Espero que continue acompanhando! ^^

**Bella Lya **- Amiga, não faça isso comigo, sua violenta! Hahahaha... E, sim, você teve o privilégio (ahem, ahem Xd) de ler a prévia deste capítulo. Vamos ver o que acha dele na íntegra. E larga essa ideia de me surrar no muro chapiscado! (tremendo de medo)

**Laraha – **"Me pega e me chama de maçã"! Acho que essa cantada funcionaria, viu? Espero que continue babando no Grande Kardia! :P

**WackoWacko **(gostei do nick XD) – Obrigada! Continue acompanhando! ^^

**Sweet Serena –** Oh! *-*

**Sinny – **Já continuei e pretendo continuar de novo o mais breve possível! [?] XD

**Jimenita13 – **Não creio... De onde você é, Jimenita? En todo caso, muchas gracias! O.O'

**MadelineRosa – **Está perdoada! Hahahaha... acho que a graça toda do personagem é essa: ser tão violento e criança ao mesmo tempo. No gaiden isso salta aos olhos... Menina do céu, imaginar o peitoral do Kardia é algo sensacional, não? HAHAHAHAHA... E sobre atualizar, vou fazer o mais breve possível, não vamos ficar de mal! :P

**RenataThais – **Que bom que gostou do capítulo, Renata! Eu também fiquei com dó do Yato! Ser pupilo do Kardia não é coisa fácil. E, realmente, o jeito debochado do Kardia faz com que ele roube a cena em Lost Canvas. Segundo o TOP dos preferidos em LC no Japão, ele está no pódio! E, quanto a beijá-lo na praia, com aquele cenário paradisíaco da Grécia, sem comentários? Quem não queria estar no lugar dela? Hohohohoho! Adorei o fato de você ter mandado duas reviews! Fez uma escritora feliz! Continue acompanhando! Sua opinião é sempre muito bem vinda! ^^

**Sah Rebelde – **Oiii! Demorou, mas chegou! Que ótimo! Realmente, o gênio do Kardia é dos piores! Tem que ter um estoque extra de paciência para levar as coisas. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Espero que goste desse também! Escrevi com carinho para vocês! Obrigada pela review! ^^

A**ramy-chan – **Calma, queridíssima, a sessão tortura acabou. Aí vai mais um capítulo, o maior até agora, de presente para vocês! Espero que tenha gostado e deixe mais um recadinho me cutucando. O que mais me motiva a escrever são as respostas de vocês. Eu me sinto abraçada e acompanhada. Dá muito ânimo! Eu escrevo com um sorriso no rosto!

Um grande beijo a todas! E, como não poderia deixar de ser...

**FELIZ NATAL E UMA EXCELENTE VIRADA DE ANO! \o/**

Yassas!


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

A penumbra da casa não oferecia obstáculos a moradora, que contornava os poucos móveis com agilidade. Sobre seus ombros, o braço do cavaleiro de escorpião, que andava cambaleante, como se caminhasse no convés de um navio sacolejando sobre mar. Calvera suspirou alto e isso pareceu despertar Kardia de seus devaneios pouco sóbrios.

— Essa casa me parece estar exatamente como há anos atrás...

— É, não mudou muita coisa, de fato.

— Só sinto falta daquela mesa onde eu vivia top... ai! – Kardia gemeu dolorosamente e Calvera riu. – ah, aqui está ela, só um pouco distante da posição original! Maldita!

— Você é muito atrapalhado... e não mudou muita coisa também, assim como esta casa.

— Hunf...

Os dois foram avançando pela pequena sala e adentraram um estreito corredor, parcamente iluminado. Mais alguns passos e alcançaram a escada que dava para o patamar superior da casa.

— Agora vamos subir. Vou colocá-lo para dormir no meu nada-nobre-sofá, nobre cavaleiro de ouro! – a ironia em sua voz era clara e evidente.

Kardia olhou para ela, sem fixar em um ponto, claramente ainda sob efeito da bebida.

— Se você não fosse mulher, já estaria toda furada.

Calvera riu gostosamente.

— Não sou inclinada a acreditar em suas ameaças, como sabe há tempos...

— Deveria acreditar... – ele levantou a perna e ela parecia toneladas mais pesada. Kardia tentou firmá-la no degrau, mas ele trepidava diante de seus olhos – Fique quieta aí, maldita madeira!

— Oh, Zeus, está falando com o piso?

— Não, meu assunto é com essa escada amaldiçoada! Ela está se mexendo, não vê? Os degraus...

Calvera rolou os olhos.

— Ande, Kardia, pise apenas e vamos subir. Você certamente já enfrentou perigos maiores que este!

Se era verdade ou não, não se soube, mas Kardia acatou a sugestão sem pestanejar e pareceu até mais firme para superar o desafio proposto, apesar da tontura que ainda o acometia.

Subiram os dois, com alguma dificuldade. Ao ganharem o segundo piso da moradia de Calvera, Kardia retirou o braço dos ombros da taverneira e avançou pelo corredor – não em linha reta, é bem verdade, pois ele ainda não tinha recuperado os seus reflexos normais – e observou porta por porta. Anos atrás, ele estivera naquele mesmo lugar e tudo parecia tão maior...

— Eu me lembro quando passei por esse corredor pela primeira vez, sabe? – ele virou a cabeça, intrigado com a rachadura nova, encontrada na pintura de uma das primeiras portas.

— A vez em que você invadiu a minha casa...

— Você sempre tem que lembrar a parte negativa, não é? – uma veia saltou da testa de Kardia, enquanto ele olhava de soslaio para a jovem.

Ela riu.

— Você pode ficar no quarto que era dos meus pais... Receio que não seja confortável, mas você suportará... Você é aquele que suporta tudo, se estou bem certa...

— Você também é bem resistente, já que falou nisso. Isso me lembra aquele dia em que eu e você inventamos de beber escondidos na praia... Aquela garrafa de ouzo... Lembra disso? Você estava bastante à vontade... Resistiu tão bem que acabou me agarrando. Foi para cima de mim e só saiu depois de, hã... uma hora? Sua força de resistência é incrível! Talvez eu tenha aprendido com você, ágape*... Hahahahaha... – Kardia dizia aquelas palavras com o olhar estreitado de um felino, cheio de malícia, encostado na parede do corredor, de braços cruzados e encarando Calvera.

Calvera corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Seu besta! Isso não é hora pra lembrar de coisas assim...

— Ah, não é? Eu lembro sempre que posso, principalmente nas minhas horas mais solitárias... – ele desencostou da parede e encurtou a distância entre eles com dois passos.

— Kardia!

— Calvera... – ele ronronou.

Em um movimento rápido, Calvera entrou na primeira porta aberta, que estava a sua esquerda e fechou em um rompante estridente. Kardia mal pôde acreditar na sua atitude.

— Calvera! – ele gritou, socando a porta - Abra essa maldita porta! Por que faz essas coisas?

A resposta não veio. Kardia, sozinho, começou a pensar no que faria. Um sorriso matreiro surgiu em sua face e ele se abaixou, olhando para a fechadura.

— Vamos lá... – a majestosa unha escarcalate despontou em seu indicador direito e, com um breve movimento na direção da fechadura, ele abriu a porta silenciosamente. Sem dificuldades. Um cavaleiro gatuno, como nenhum outro poderia ser.

Lá dentro, encontrou Calvera pensativa. Ela virou-se com surpresa para a porta, encarando o cavaleiro com os olhos arregalados. Kardia, muito falador, limitou-se a permanecer com a boca fechada. Os passos do escorpiano ecoaram no piso de madeira do quarto, conforme ele avançava na direção da taverneira. O som cessou quando ele encostou as pernas nas dela, que se conservava de pé, próxima da janela. A essa altura, ele parecia bem mais sóbrio que há instantes atrás.

Calvera alarmou-se pelo brilho no olhar do cavaleiro, mas sem prova contundente de que ele tinha más intenções, não reagiu. Kardia aproximou-se e começou a brincar com os cadarços da longa e comportada camisola que ela usava. E ela não se incomodou com o gesto quase infantil, até que ele fizesse menção de desamarrá-los - o que era, sobremaneira, impróprio.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, Kardia?

— Você fica melhor sem ela...

Ele levou um tapa na mão em resposta ao comentário. Calvera o empurrou com jeito, pois ele estava bêbado e ela não queria machucá-lo. Kardia caiu sentado em uma cadeira próxima e o som do baque foi ouvido na casa inteira, em contraste com o silêncio sepulcral da avançada madrugada.

— Esta foi uma ofensa grave, seu estúpido! – Calvera bufou e cruzou os braços, virando de costas - O fato de eu ser uma taverneira o faz pensar que pode chegar à minha casa a esta hora, bêbado e ainda por cima tentar... fazer... esse tipo de coisa? – a voz dela tremia levemente e ela esperou que ele não notasse devido ao seu estado.

Calvera ia se virar e continuar seu discurso ofendido, mas foi impedida. Kardia já se levantara e estava atrás dela, rodeando-a com os braços e lhe sussurrando ao ouvido:

— Não faço isso porque é uma taverneira. Faria mesmo se fosse uma freira. Isto é fato.

— Traste, canalha, é o que você é, Kardia - disse ela, rindo nervosa pela situação.

Sentiu-o sorrir.

— Concordo com você. - murmurou ele e, passado um momento, acrescentou - Senti sua falta, você sabe.

— Eu...

Desejou lhe dizer que ela também tinha sentido sua falta, mas ele estava muito perto; ela se sentia muito acalorada e não lhe saiu a voz.

Ele deslizou os lábios até atrás de sua orelha e a acariciou, tão suavemente que ela não soube se era um beijo.

— Você sentiu a minha falta, "Vera"*?

— Sim. Quero dizer, não. - engoliu a saliva, sem poder deixar de reagir ao contato de seus lábios.

Ele a fez virar, agarrou-lhe as duas mãos e lhe beijou uma e logo a outra.

— O que diz... – ele trilhou beijos molhados na palma da mão direita dela, enquanto a sombra de seus olhos azuis se deixava entrever, mesmo com a fraca luz que iluminava a casa, que provinha da janela. – é mesmo verdade...? – ele a olhava fixamente, enquanto continuava a carícia ousada.

Por Athena e todos os deuses do Olimpo, todas as mulheres tinham tanta dificuldade para respirar quando estavam tão perto de um homem atraente?

— O que foi, Calvera? - passando-lhe uma mão pela cintura, atraiu-a para ele – O gato comeu a sua língua?

— Você ainda está bêbado... Não deve ser levado em consideração...

— Ah, você diz... isso... - sussurrou ele, aproximando-se escandalosamente dela – Mas eu acho que deveria ser...

— Kardia! - exclamou em um fôlego.

Sentia as mãos dele nos cadarços da camisola novamente e seus lábios no pescoço.

Calvera não sabia quanto tempo mais seria capaz de continuar de pé.

— Penso em você todas as noites - sussurrou ele, com a boca junto a seu pescoço.

— ...

— Mmm, mmm. – A voz de Kardia, quase um ronronar, vibrou sobre a pele da garganta dela - Passo horas acordado na cama, desejando que esteja ao meu lado.

Ela já tinha que recorrer a todas suas forças para poder respirar. Entretanto, uma pequena parte dela, um canto de sua alma perversa e muito luxuriosa, incitou-a a perguntar:

— No que pensa?

Ele riu, sem dúvida muito satisfeito com a pergunta.

— Penso muito em fazer isto – disse Kardia em voz baixa, soltando com dedos peritos os primeiros cadarços da frente da camisola.

Calvera engoliu seco. E voltou a engolir ao dar-se conta de que ele tinha desamarrado o resto dos cadarços no tempo que lhe levou inspirar.

— Mas mais que nada - disse ele, com a voz rouca e doce - penso em fazer isto.

Levantou-a nos braços; Ela se agarrou a seus ombros e embora os apertasse, foi impossível afundar os dedos em seus duros músculos; desejou dizer algo, algo que a fizesse parecer mais sofisticada, menos mundana do que era, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi emitir um surpreso "AH!". E se sentiu sem gravidade, como se estivesse flutuando, até notou que ele a havia carregado para o quarto no final do corredor e a depositado na cama.

Ele se deitou a seu lado, de lado, e começou a lhe acariciar com uma mão a pele nua do lugar do esterno. A mão de Kardia era aconchegante e quente, mais do que a de uma pessoa normal seria.

— Macia como sempre imaginei... - murmurou.

— O que vai fazer? - perguntou ela em um sussurro.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso preguiçoso, como um gato.

— A você?

Ela assentiu.

— Isso depende. - inclinou-se sobre ela e começou passar a língua pelo lugar onde acabava de estar sua mão - Como a faz sentir isto?

— Não sei.

Ele riu, com uma risada rouca, cujo som lhe esquentou estranhamente o coração.

— Isso é bom - disse ele, agarrando a parte da camisola solta - Muito bom.

Desceu-a com um puxão e ela reteve o fôlego; estava quase nua.

— Ainda mais bonita do que eu imaginava... - murmurou ele, sorrindo-lhe.

Ela pensou se uma carícia dele poderia deixá-la tão sem fôlego como seu olhar. Não fazia outra coisa que olhá-la e já estava tensa.

Desejosa, impaciente.

— É muito desejável... tem consciência disso, Calvera? - disse ele, e então a acariciou, deslizando a palma por cima de um mamilo, com um toque tão leve que igualmente poderia ter sido a brisa.

Ah, pois sim, sua carícia lhe produzia mais prazer que seu olhar.

Sentiu-a no ventre, sentiu-a nas pontas dos dedos dos pés, por toda parte, e não pôde fazer outra coisa que arquear as costas, para senti-lo mais, para fazer mais intensa a carícia.

Tinha lhe feito outra coisa, algo mais escandaloso ainda, e se isso era uma batalha para seu juízo, estava perdendo vergonhosamente. Então ele ficou imóvel, totalmente imóvel, surpreendendo-a. Mas seu olhar continuava ardente, olhando-a, olhando seus seios. Ela sentiu seu olhar; não teria sabido explicar, simplesmente sabia que sentia.

Ela levantou a mão e lhe acariciou a face morena; depois lhe jogou para trás uma mecha longa e a colocou detrás da orelha. A luz da lua se refletia em seu cabelo azulado e fazia o momento parecer surreal.

Não sabia o que dizer; não sabia o que fazer. Só sabia que amava aquele homem.

Não sabia muito bem quando tinha ocorrido. O amor, esse amor tinha nascido sigiloso, pouco a pouco, adquirindo impulso, até que um dia estava lá.

Estava ali, e era verdadeiro, e ela sabia que sempre seria.

E nesse momento, deitada na cama, na secreta quietude da noite, desejou entregar-se a ele. Desejou amá-lo de todas as maneiras como pode amar uma mulher a um homem; desejou que ele agarrasse tudo o que ela podia lhe dar. Essa noite não podia esperar.

— Me beije - murmurou.

Ele sorriu, e o sorriso se notou mais em seus olhos que em seus lábios.

— Achei que não me pediria isso nunca.

Inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas seus lábios roçaram os dela apenas um segundo. Em seguida os deslizou para baixo, lhe esquentando a pele com uma esteira de beijos até que seus lábios encontraram seu peito. E então...

— Hum! - gemeu ela.

Não podia lhe fazer isso, pensou. Podia?

Podia. Podia, sim. E estava fazendo.

Calvera sentiu uma onda do prazer mais puro, fazendo-lhe formigar todas as curvas do corpo. Agarrou-lhe a cabeça, afundando os dedos em seu abundante cabelo ondulado, sem saber se a aproximava mais a ela ou tentava apartá-la. Não sabia se poderia continuar suportando, embora soubesse que não desejava que ele parasse.

As mãos dele pareciam estar em todas partes, apalpando-a, acariciando-a, lhe baixando a camisola, até que ficou tudo amassado ao redor dos quadris.

O terror oprimia o peito de Calvera. Ela desejava isso. Ela sabia que desejava, mas de repente se sentia aterrada.

— Não sei o que fazer - disse.

— Não tem importância. – Ele se levantou e tirou a camisa com tanta força que foi assombroso que não saíssem voando os botões - Eu sei exatamente o que e – ele frisou, com um sorriso extremamente sensual - _como_ fazer.

— Sim, mas...

Kardia pôs um dedo sobre os lábios dela.

— Shhs. Me deixe te ensinar. - Olhou-a sorrindo, seus olhos dançando de travessura.

Ela o olhou indignada, ou, melhor dizendo, tentou. Kardia tinha uma capacidade incrível para lhe fazer rir de si mesma. Notou que lhe curvavam os lábios, mesmo que tratasse de apertá-los.

— Ficará calada? – ele perguntou, rindo.

Ela assentiu.

— Não acredito, mas estou de acordo - concordou ele - As únicas palavras que permitirei que saiam de sua boca serão "OH, Kardia", "Sim, Kardia".

Tirou-lhe o dedo da boca.

— E "Mais, Kardia"?

Ele tentou, mas não conseguiu manter o rosto sério.

— Isso soa excitante.

Ela sentiu subir a risada, borbulhante, por dentro. Essa sensação tola, que lhe formigava e revoava pelo ventre... Era tudo maravilhoso.

Ele se estendeu a seu lado e afundou as mãos nos cabelos negros da jovem, alisando-os até que a trança se desfizesse completamente e eles caíssem nas costas nuas de Calvera. Ela se sentiu livre.

Ousada.

Calvera levantou uma mão, apoiou-a no peito dele e começou a explorar, deslizando-a por sua pele, apalpando os contornos de seus músculos. Jamais o havia tocado, compreendeu naquele momento. Não assim. Baixou a mão até o quadril e seguiu com as pontas dos dedos riscando uma linha pela borda de suas calças.

E sentiu a reação dele. Vibravam-lhe os músculos onde os tocava, e quando continuou por seu ventre, por essa parte que ficava entre o umbigo e a cintura da calça, ele reteve o fôlego.

Ela sorriu, sentindo-se poderosa e muito, muito feminina.

Flexionou os dedos para lhe arranhar a pele com as unhas, com um toque suave, leve , só para lhe fazer formigar a pele e torturá-lo. Seu ventre era plano, com músculos desenhados pelos anos de treinos e tinha uma ligeira camada de pêlos que formava uma linha e desaparecia sob as calças.

— Você gosta disto? - sussurrou, fazendo-lhe um círculo com o indicador ao redor do umbigo.

— Mmm - murmurou ele, com a voz tranqüila, mas ela ouvia sua respiração agitada.

Com o dedo seguiu a linha de pêlo para baixo.

— E isto?

Ele não disse nada, mas seus olhos disseram sim.

— E...?

— Solte os botões - disse ele, com a voz rouca.

— Eu?

Deixou imóvel a mão. Não lhe tinha ocorrido que ela poderia ajudá-lo a despir-se. Parecia-lhe que essa era a tarefa do homem.

Pegou-lhe a mão e a guiou até os botões.

Com os dedos trêmulos, Calvera desabotoou o primeiro, mas não afastou a parte que ficou solta. Isso era algo que não estava preparada para fazer.

Kardia pareceu perceber sua relutância; de um salto desceu da cama, e rapidamente tirou o resto da roupa. Ela desviou o olhar, a princípio.

— Não se preocupe - se apressou a dizer ele, deitando-se a seu lado. Buscou a borda da camisola e a desceu até tirar-lhe pelos pés - Nunca - continuou, lhe beijando o ventre - jamais - lhe beijou o quadril - se preocupe.

Calvera desejou lhe dizer que não se preocuparia, que confiava nele, mas ele deslizou os dedos por seu corpo, e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi suspirar.

— Shhh - sussurrou ele - Relaxe.

— Estou relaxada - resfolegou ela.

— Não, não está - disse ele, sorrindo-lhe.

— Sim.

Ele se inclinou para lhe depositar um carinhoso beijo no nariz.

— Confie em mim. Só por esta vez, confie em mim, acredite em mim.

Ela tentou relaxar. De verdade o tentou. Mas isso era quase impossível enquanto lhe torturava o corpo. Um instante lhe estava acariciando o interior das coxas e ao seguinte lhe estava acariciando um lugar que jamais havia sido tocado.

— Kardia! Zeus, ai meu ZEUS!

Os quadris arquearam-se involuntariamente, e não soube o que fazer. Não sabia o que dizer.

— É perfeita - disse ele ao ouvido, lhe roçando a orelha com os lábios - Perfeita.

— Kardia… o que você vai a...?

— Fazer amor. Vou fazer amor com você.

O coração deu um salto. Não era exatamente "Eu te amo", mas chegava bem perto disso.

E aquele foi o último instante em que lhe funcionou o cérebro.

— Kardia! -exclamou, lhe agarrando os ombros e apertando forte.

— Shhs -murmurou ele, lhe fazendo algo absolutamente perverso

Ele a olhou como se estivesse se divertindo muito.

Endireitou-se e se posicionou em cima dela. Continuava torturando-a com os dedos, mas tinha o rosto sobre o dela, e ela se inundou nas profundidades azuis de seus olhos.

— Kardia... - sussurrou, sem saber o que queria lhe dizer.

Não foi uma pergunta, nenhuma súplica, nem nada, só seu nome. Mas teve que dizê-lo porque era ele.

Era ele ali com ela.

E era algo sagrado.

Ele acomodou as coxas entre as dela, e então ela sentiu seu membro lhe tocando a abertura, grande, vibrante, exigente.

— Agora, por favor - gemeu ela.

E essa sim foi uma súplica. Desejava isso. Necessitava dele.

— Por favor - repetiu.

Ele começou a penetrá-la, lentamente, e ela reteve o fôlego, pasmada por seu tamanho e pela sensação.

— Relaxe - disse ele, mas não parecia relaxado.

Ela o olhou. Tinha o rosto tenso, e a respiração agitada, superficial.

Então ele ficou muito quieto, lhe dando tempo para adaptar-se, e logo a penetrou outro pouco, muito pouquinho, mas o suficiente para lhe fazer abafar uma exclamação.

— Relaxe - repetiu.

— Estou tentando bravamente - respondeu ela entre dentes.

Kardia quase sorriu. Nessa frase havia algo absolutamente próprio de Calvera, e também algo tranquilizador. Inclusive esse momento tinha que ser a experiência mais assustadora e estranha de sua vida, pois a mulher que estava com ele era Calvera.

Era ela mesma.

Empurrou outro pouco e a sentiu abrir-se, alongar-se para recebê-lo. A última coisa que desejava era lhe causar dor; sabia que não conseguiria eliminar totalmente a dor, mas, por todos os deuses, desejava fazer disso o mais indolor que pudesse. E se isso significava quase matar-se para fazê-lo lento, o faria.

Ela estava rígida como uma tábua, com os dentes apertados, preparando-se para sua invasão. Quase gemeu; tinha-a deixado tão perto, tão preparada, e agora ela se esforçava tanto em não estar nervosa que estava tão relaxada como uma grade de ferro forjado.

Tocou-lhe a perna. Calvera estava rígida como um pau.

— Calvera... - Kardia sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, tentando não parecer divertido - Você estava desfrutando um pouco mais há um minuto.

— Creio que sim - disse ela, passado um segundo.

Ele mordeu o lábio para não rir.

— Acha que poderia tentar voltar a desfrutar?

Ela franziu os lábios, nessa expressão tão dela, a que punha quando queria replicar uma provocação da mesma maneira.

— Eu gostaria muito disso.

Ele não pôde deixar de admirá-la. Era excepcional uma mulher capaz de manter a serenidade em uma situação como essa. Calvera era uma mulher forte e com um autocontrole surpreendente.

Moveu a ponta da língua detrás da orelha, para distraí-la.

— Eu poderia ajudá-la nisso. - disse, acariciando-a quase bruscamente, ao mesmo tempo que a penetrava um pouco mais - A sensação "OH, Kardia", "Sim, Kardia", "Mais, Kardia".

— Isso vai a... Aaaaah!

Apertou os dentes e gemeu, pelas sensações que lhe estava produzindo.

— Vai a que? -perguntou, quando já estava quase plenamente dentro dela.

Ia ganhar uma medalha por isso, decidiu. Tinha que ganhar. Com certeza, nenhum homem se refreou tanto. Mas ele estava sempre a frente e, se era um desafio, ali estava agora.

Então empurrou e rompeu a última barreira, até que seu membro ficou totalmente embainhado. Todos os músculos de seu corpo gritavam, lhe exigindo que se movesse, mas ficou quieto. Tinha que manter-se quieto. Se não lhe desse tempo para adaptar-se, causaria dor a Calvera.

Mas se Calvera sentiu dor, nem sequer ela soube. Quando olhou para o rosto dela, não viu outra coisa senão paixão.

Então se romperam as últimas cordas de seu autodomínio.

Começou a mover-se e seu corpo adotou o ritmo do desejo e necessidade. Kardia era um homem impetuoso e enérgico e isso se refletia naquele momento, como nos demais. O desejo foi aumentando, até estar seguro de que não poderia suportá-lo nem um momento mais, e então ela emitia um suave som, apenas um gemido, e ele a desejava mais ainda.

Parecia-lhe impossível.

Agarrou-a pelos ombros, apertando-a com uma força muito intensa, seguro, mas não podia soltá-la Assaltou-o um avassalador desejo de fazê-la sua, de marcá-la de algum jeito como sua.

— Kardia... - gemeu ela

E esse gemido foi muito. Tudo era muito, vê-la, sentir seu aroma, e de repente sentiu os estremecimentos que levavam ao limite. Era o ápice. Ele não podia se controlar e agora era apenas controlado pelo seu impulso animal. Movia-se com firmeza e arremetia-se contra ela com paixão, enquanto apertava os dentes.

Kardia não deixou de olhar para o rosto dela. Seus olhos se obscureceram, a cor era quase azul marinho. Tinha os lábios entreabertos, tratando de respirar, e arqueava o corpo, pressionando, empurrando.

— Ah! - gritou ela e ele se apressou a beijá-la para engolir o som. Foi mais uma promessa do que um beijo.

Ela se esticou, estremeceu-se e então ele sentiu as contrações. As mão lhe passaram pelos ombros, o pescoço, e ela enterrou as unhas nele.

Mas ele não se importou. Nem o sentiu. Só existia a deliciosa pressão das contrações dela, lhe apertando, sugando-lhe até que ele, literalmente, explodiu.

E teve que beijá-la na boca outra vez, desta vez para apagar seus próprios gritos de paixão e prazer.

Jamais tinha sido assim. Não sabia que podia ser assim.

— Por todas as criaturas mitológicas! - suspirou Calvera, depois que ele rodara para um lado e ficara de costas.

Ele assentiu; ainda não podia falar. Mas lhe agarrou a mão. Continuava desejando tocá-la. Necessitava daquele contato.

— Não sabia - disse ela.

— Eu tampouco - conseguiu dizer ele.

Alguns instantes de respiração ofegante passaram, até que Kardia se pronunciasse.

— Você está bem? — Kardia disse, ainda ofegante, mas cheio de remorso — Eu estava empolgado demais para me conter... Eu te... machuquei? – ele parecia incomodado como uma criança após um malfeito.

— Kardia, você foi maravilhoso. — Ela ficou pensativa por um minuto. — Tenho quase certeza de que fui maravilhosa também.

Ele riu e a abraçou.

— Você foi mais que maravilhosa.

Calvera suspirou, feliz.

— Espero ter sido. — Aninhou-se nos braços dele e deitou a cabeça em seu peito. — Você é meu agora — sussurrou, sonolenta.

Ela já estava quase dormindo quando o ouviu dizer, em tom quase inaudível:

— Sempre fui...

Horas depois, Calvera acordou devagar, tomando aos poucos consciência de cada parte de seu corpo que latejava de dor e cansaço. Não era despropositado, afinal enfrentara uma noite tórrida. A energia de Kardia o tornava um amante exigente, ela atestou. A jovem se espreguiçou sob as cobertas. Finalmente abriu os olhos.

O quarto ainda estava escuro, escondendo na penumbra os detalhes sombrios e ressaltando os que eram agradáveis aos olhos.

Kardia estava acordado, olhando pela fresta da longa cortina e iluminado por alguns raios de sol. Nu e lindo. Nenhum escultor conceberia uma criação tão perfeita. Os cabelos longos escorrendo pelas costas morenas, talhadas por músculos delgados e firmes.

A melhor visão que alguém poderia ter ao despertar.

— Kardia?

Ele se voltou com um sorriso, mas havia desolação em seus olhos.

— Algo errado? — ela perguntou, alarmada, imaginando a razão.

Ele negou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

— Nada errado.

Ajoelhando-se, ela se sentou sobre os calcanhares, coberta displicentemente pelo lençol. Notou o olhar dele brilhar de desejo e, apesar de envaidecida, ela estendeu a mão, impedindo-o de se aproximar.

— Diga, o que há?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e pareceu ponderar sobre o que diria. A esta altura, já estava totalmente sóbrio, apenas sendo acompanhado por uma perturbação mental incômoda. Virou-se para fora, enquanto as palavras venciam o nó em sua garganta.

— A guerra se aproxima...

(Continua...)

**...**

Observação:

*"Vera" é apelido para Calvera

*Ágape = amor, em grego

Pessoal! Olá! Como eu demorei desta vez! Mil perdões, mas eu tenho justificativas. U.u (senta, que lá vem a história!)

Este semestre foi bastante corrido e intenso para mim. Concluí minha faculdade e a monografia consumiu todo o meu tempo livre. Fiquei praticamente sem vida social, mas valeu muito a pena. Fui aprovada com uma excelente nota e estou maravilhada com isso! ^^

Eu escrevi esse capítulo há um mês, mas após uma releitura, decidi reescrever algumas partes... depois, reli novamente e achei tudo um lixo! Meu medo era parecer vulgar com as cenas de lemon, mas fui atrás de algumas referências para não exagerar na dose, pois não tenho o costume de escrever coisas explícitas e não queria desviar muito do que é de gosto dos leitores do gênero (risos). Espero que o resultado tenha ficado aceitável! Eu achei bem quente... (risos)²

Confesso que não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas melhorou um bocado, se comparado com a primeira versão. Bella Lya é testemunha do meu bate e volta com o capítulo 5 da fic. Eu fiquei 2 semanas no dilema do "publico ou não publico, that's the question". Agora, com um pouco mais de tempo livre, acabou vingando! Eu prometo não enrolar vocês com o próximo capítulo! Hahahahahaha...

Obrigada pelos comentários construtivos e fortalecedores, Aramy-chan, Mrs Margot, RenataThais, Bella Lya (amigaaa!), Black Scorpio no Nyx (amigaaa!²), Nyaaaaaa (que nick é esse? Animado [a], hein? Rsrsrs), Sah Rebelde, Anna Lea Sugoi, Lily, Laraha e Naty MBLAQ! Vocês são umas fofas!

Beijos! Yassas!

Ah, não esqueçam de deixar uma REVIEW para eu saber o que acharam do capítulo e, se quiserem, sugestões para o andamento da fic. Sempre ajuda e é uma delícia escrever sabendo o que vocês curtem!


	6. Capítulo VI

_Olááááá!_

_Demorei, mas cheguei. _

_É muita cara-de-pau demorar tanto para postar, mas eu fiz o que pude. Não me xinguem! (risos)_

_O capítulo a seguir é bastante angustiante. Foi tenso escrever. _

_Boa leitura!_

_._

_._

**Capítulo VI**

.

.

— A guerra se aproxima...

Kardia voltou-se para a janela. A mão, inquieta, subiu até a cortina e agarrou-a em um gesto brusco, os dedos marcando o tecido com firmeza. Calvera permaneceu inerte, observando-o. Sua inquietude beirava a excitação e a abalava sobremaneira, mas ela não sabia como expressar o que sentia. Permaneceu calada.

— Sabe o quanto estive esperando por isso? – ele fez uma pausa, insuficiente para que ela pudesse responder algo, e prosseguiu com o monólogo – Eu estive esperando com sede, com necessidade... E ela, enfim, veio.

Kardia virou o rosto para Calvera, e uma expressão absolutamente colérica tomava conta de seu rosto. Aquela expressão poderia assustar alguém menos acostumado ao seu gênio, mas não a ela.

Mas mesmo para um homem treinado para matar, um cavaleiro letal como Kardia, aquela era uma missão extremamente delicada. Principalmente se fosse considerado o seu estado de saúde, sempre tão instável.

Silêncio.

O quarto estava mergulhado na penumbra, com alguns filetes de alvorada entrando timidamente pelas frestas, ainda muito tênues para romper efetivamente as sombras.

Após mais alguns momentos de silêncio, Kardia fez uma breve caminhada até a porta, enquanto apanhava as peças de roupa que tirara há momentos atrás com urgência. O único som que se podia ouvir no quarto era o do farfalhar das roupas e a respiração inquieta de Calvera.

Quando Kardia apanhou a maçaneta da porta, fazendo menção de sair, Calvera o interrompeu com a voz embargada.

— Então é isso.

O cavaleiro de escorpião olhou para ela. Pareceu desistir de sair o quarto e se aproximou da cama. Depositou ali as peças de roupa e então passou a se vestir. Calvera voltou mecanicamente a cabeça para ele, acompanhando remotamente seus movimentos, sem parecer ligeiramente interessada. Completada a tarefa, Kardia olhou mais uma vez para ela. Seus olhos ganharam uma tonalidade cinza, pela parca luz do ambiente.

— Este vai ser o meu grande momento, Calvera! Eu vou abater todos que passarem pelo meu caminho, vou perfurá-los e mostrar a todos o alcance do meu poder. Eu vou esmagar até os deuses, se eles ousarem cruzar o meu caminho. Todos ficarão imobilizados, entregues a mim. Eu farei com que todos se ajoelhem diante do GRANDE KAR...

— CALE A BOCA! PELOS DEUSES, CALE A BOCA! – Calvera gritou e sua voz parecia rasgar-lhe a garganta. Kardia arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a interrupção.

O cavaleiro franziu a testa e uma veia saltou de seu queixo, que pareceu travar. Calvera estava enrolada nos lençóis da cama desfeita, momentos após se entregarem um ao outro, e parecia agora capaz de agredi-lo.

— VOCÊ JÁ PENSOU QUE PODE MORRER? VOCÊ JÁ PENSOU NISSO? QUER QUE EU REAJA COM ALEGRIA?

— ... – Os olhos de Kardia relaxaram a expressão, ainda observando-a.

— Você... Não entendo como... Como pode desejar morrer... Desejar abraçar a morte tão... calorosamente... Não tem medo? O modo como fala faz parecer que deseja não somente mostrar sua força, mas afundar junto com todo o pandemônio que ela irá causar... O seu coração, ele... – a taverneira começou a ficar sem fôlego de tanto falar e se sentiu cansada com toda aquela tensão.

— Calvera...

A morena subiu os olhos para encará-lo, mas foi surpreendida por um abraço. A voz controlada do escorpiano retumbou em seus ouvidos em um tom fatídico, que não lhe soou aconchegante, apesar da intenção.

— Será feito o que nasci destinado a fazer. Se eu tiver que morrer nesta batalha, esta será a minha sina.

— ...

— Eu não temo a morte. Quero encará-la nos olhos. Se eu perder esta chance, nunca terei oportunidade igual de testar até onde posso ir. E se eu sucumbir... — pausou — é porque não fui forte o bastante para suportar o desafio. É justo.

— ...

Ele se afastou lentamente de Calvera e ela permaneceu com o olhar baixo. Ele não podia ver seu rosto muito bem, pois o cabelo negro e pesado fazia sombras sobre ele. Não tendo resposta, decidiu deixar Calvera em silêncio. Ela tinha um gênio forte e não fazia sentido estender algo que já havia sido ajustado desde o dia em que ele tivera êxito em ser escolhido como o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião.

Mais nenhuma palavra foi dita. O silêncio no quarto só foi rompido com o baque surdo da porta. E, alguns instantes depois, outro baque distante, da porta de entrada no piso abaixo.

O dia amanheceu bonito e luminoso, mas não poderia haver mais tristeza dentro daquela casa.

No íntimo de Calvera, retumbava uma tempestade.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Santuário de Atena, **

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

**.**

Naquela tarde de sol quente, convocações chegaram às casas do Zodíaco. Em resposta, todos os cavaleiros da elite dourada de Atena compareceram ao Salão do Grande Mestre. Em clima de solenidade, em formação padrão, aguardaram a aparição de Sage.

Quando o lemuriano enfim surgiu por detrás das cortinas vermelhas, com o elmo de Grande Mestre posto, seu tom era grave e de anunciação.

— _É chegada a hora_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Em questão de dias, os conflitos foram iniciados. Os reportes de baixas no exército de Atena eram constantes. Com o avanço das tropas de Hades, ações mais drásticas tiveram de ser tomadas. Os cavaleiros dourados começaram a ser designados para investidas externas e para missões adjacentes ao povoado, com o objetivo de garantir frentes de ataque e defesa do Santuário. O dever principal era proteger a sagrada deusa reencarnada.

Nos confrontos que se seguiram, os guerreiros honraram suas armaduras e suas almas gloriosas, sucumbindo em batalha e derrotando vários inimigos ao longo do percurso estabelecido previamente por estratégia.

Albafica de Peixes foi o primeiro. Morreu agindo com generosidade: protegeu o vilarejo próximo ao Santuário, derrotando alguns espectros e levando consigo um dos juízes da morte, o cruel Minos de Griffon.

Asmita de Virgem teve seu cosmo drenado em um ato de sacrifício.

Hasgard, o Aldebaran de Touro, lutou contra o irascível Kagaho de Benu, um cão fiel do Imperador das Trevas, e acabou por sucumbir em uma batalha posterior contra o espectro de Kiew.

Manigold de Câncer morreu de forma inusitada, tal qual viveu a sua vida. Desafiou a um deus e conseguiu atingir seu recipiente mortal, levando-o junto consigo em uma autocombustão.

El Cid de Capricórnio sucumbiu com a seriedade e firmeza que lhe eram próprias. Mesmo com a perda de seus membros, continuou a lutar até que lhe faltassem as forças e lhe fosse extinta a última gota de vida.

O regimento ia ficando cada vez menor. Dohko de Libra e Shion de Áries haviam saído em missão. No Santuário, apenas o geminiano, o leonino, o escorpiano e o aquariano aguardavam ordens.

Logo veio a ordem para Dégel de Aquário e Kardia de Escorpião. Os dois deveriam partir, imediatamente, para Bluegraad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Calvera não havia visto Kardia desde aquela fatídica conversa.

Não podia acreditar como tudo havia acontecido. Os dois haviam partilhado momentos juntos e agora ele havia ido. Simplesmente ido. E para a guerra.

E talvez para sempre.

Ela aguardou por toda a semana, pelo menos por uma missiva.

Mas nada chegou às suas mãos.

Na taverna, já havia perdido a conta de quantas confusões de pedidos havia feito, quantas distrações infundadas tivera ou quantas louças quebrara.

E cada notícia que ouvia a respeito das baixas no sagrado exército de Atena só fazia deixá-la ainda mais abalada.

Mas era como se houvessem atado suas mãos e ela nada podia fazer, senão esperar por notícias.

E, em passividade, esperou.

.

.

**Continua...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>É isso aí pessoal. Estamos caminhando para a reta final da história. <em>

_Faltam apenas 2 capítulos para terminar. Êeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_Este capítulo ficou mais enxuto, porque foi mais emocional. Eu fiz com um tom de mais agilidade para dar a impressão de passagem atribulada de tempo. Sabe quando a gente está passando por um momento difícil e as coisas parecem tropeçar umas nas outras, em confusão, porque nosso estado de fragilidade não nos possibilita ver as coisas com a percepção normal? Pois então, eu nunca senti isso, mas imagino que seja assim. Hahahaha... [ Alguém entendeu o que eu quis dizer? É isso mesmo, produção? Kkkkkkk...]_

_Bom, eu tomei a liberdade para aparar umas arestas e não me prendi muito à alguns detalhes mínimos da história original para não ficar dando aqueeelas explicações redondinhas, extensas e cansativas. O que importa é que faça sentido. [E espero que tenha feito!] _

_Quero fazer um agradecimento MUITO ESPECIAL aos leitores, principalmente  
>àqueles que estão me dando uma força extremamente importante pelas reviews. Vocês são adoráveis! *-*<em>

_Lady Hyoko, Scarlett Mayfair, FullMetal Ikarus, Lannyluck, RenataThais, Girtab Scorpii, Hikari Nemuru e Notte di Luce, obrigada pelo incentivo! De coração! Espero que continuem acompanhando. Suas opiniões são super importantes para a "escritora" aqui._

_* Update 11/03: Obrigada, Black Scorpio no Nyx! A cabeça de vento aqui esqueceu de agradecer a sua review do capítulo passado. Agradeço de coração pelos elogios e pelo estímulo, Juh!_

_Hasta la vista,_

_**R.K.**_


End file.
